Adventure of a Lifetime
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: A SMRW crossover fantasy! This story has both the innersXronins and outersXwarlords but is focused mainly on Serena and Rowen. I so love this couple!
1. 1: Unexpected Guests

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

**Ch. 1-Unexpected Guests**

** **

I do not own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors in any way shape or form.I highly respect those who put a lot of effort in making these 2 fabulous animes.They are so fabulous that I am writing a bunch of fanfictions and even a shrine to them.I just love the RW/SM pairings!

Anyway, to start, I just want to give a little info before you read the fic (don't worry, it's coming, it's coming!).This is based in the medieval, early times.You've seen those pics of the ronins and warlords wearing that cool, old, medieval type armor, right? (And if you haven't, you should, because it's soo cool lookin'!)That's what the ronins and warlords are wearing.The sailor scouts still transform, but their uniforms are different but you'll see how later.The warlords are in their bad state at the moment but Tulpa is not around.So the warlords and ronins are still rivals until they meet the scouts.To make the story medieval like, I gave some sailors medieval/fantasy identities.

Serena: Princess Serenity (duh)

Darien: Prince Darien.(I dunno how to spell his other name…Edimooni what?Oh, doesn't matter, he's a minor character here!)

Ami: A water sprite.She hangs around rivers and streams. She looks like a human but has little fins on her feet when she's near water.Likes to study too. I'm calling her Amilynn because it sounds more medieval like.^_^

Raye: A priestess lives with her grandfather in a temple. Chad is not present. (yay!).

Lita: Amazon/hermit.She lives alone, like in the anime.She is afraid of boats/sailing like she was afraid of flying in the anime.

Mina:She's kind of like a wandering troublemaker and thief.(She got in trouble with the police in the anime but I don't know what she did.I just thought it would be interesting to add a troublemaker to the story. In England, she was the Sailor V heroine for a while too.People thought she was just a myth though because no one saw her.)

Hotaru:She collects candles where as in the anime she collected lamps.Still has her ability to heal and is still weak.Not much change.Kind of a dark healer person.

Amara:A horse trainer/racer who wears men's clothes and armor.

Michelle:A mermaid.She's the sailor scout of the sea and she certainly looks like a mermaid, doesn't she?She can become human when she comes on land.

Trista: Astronomer, fascinated with time and space.(I'm trying to keep them with their sailor titles as much as possible here.I'm afraid this is gonna be a bit harder than I thought.)

Molly:I like Molly and I hoped she would be a Sailor Scout soon but she never did.**::pouts::**Since she's proposed as Serena's best friend, I decided to make her Serena's servant and call her Mollynn(I like "lynn" in names),

Yuli, Mia, Lady Kayura and Rini aren't in the fic. Sorry. This is just about the scouts and ronins and warlords.Now, on to the story!

# ADVENTURE OF A LIFETIME

Princess Serenity sighed as she looked out her window while fingering her white crystal amulet.Next week she will be queen and married to her child hood sweetheart, Prince Darien.They were good friends since they were young children.Their parents have decided for them to be married the moment Serena was born.They in a way, forced their relationship, having Darien and his parents come to the palace every week for dinner and a ball.They went to his palace often too.They probably did all this because Serena had trouble making up her mind.It soon grew boring.Did Serena love Darien?In a way, yes.At least she thought she did. Did he love her?She wasn't sure.He acted kind and polite to her when their parents were around.He never did tell her his feelings.But being kind and polite was much different than being in love.

It somehow, wasn't right for her parents to plan her future this way.Their parents planned their marriage and they didn't' seem happy sometimes.Of course she heard her father address her mother with "My Dear" but she did not see him be affectionate with her much.They were kind to each other like man and wife should be, but shouldn't they be in love too?Shouldn't they be happy that they spend the rest of their lives with each other?"

"Life," Serena whispered, "life…." An unwanted tear trailed down her cheek._What kind of life is this? _she thought to herself.

"Serena," her mother said, "Prince Darien is waiting for you.It is not polite to make your future husband wait for you!"

_If he loved me, he would,_ Serena thought, _I'd make him wait forever if I wanted to._"Yes, Mother," Serena mumbled, still looking out the window.

"The chef made your favorite," Queen Serenity said in hopes to make Serena hurry down stairs.__

However, Serena was not very hungry.Which was a first.Normally she would run down the stairs and eat everything in sight but now, she lost her appetite.

"I'm not hungry," Serena moaned.

"You come down there this instant!"she snapped, "everyone is waiting for you! Were ar your manners, girl?I did not raise you too--"

Serena turned her head, "I'll come but don't expect me to eat anything."She walked by her mother and down to the dining room.

"Ah, they you are, my daughter," her father addressed.

Serena curtsied to her father and then to her future husband.He was dear to her but she still felt that she should make the choice.He bowed and smiled to her.

"Glad you could join us," Darien said he pulled her chair out and set her down like a gentleman should.

Serena looked down at the dinner she couldn't eat but to be polite, she forced down a few bites._I wish I could choose I could spend the rest of my life with._She thought in silence, _life, life, life, and love._

Anubis battled it out with his rival Rowen of the Strata on top of a mountain.Anubis nearly knocked Rowen off but Rowen saved himself in time.He shot an arrow in Anubis' shoulder and after that, Anubis slashed Rowen's left arm.He pushed him down and he fell on his cut arm on a rock, breaking his already cut arm and a few of his ribs.Rowen fell down in pain and held his side and wounded arm.Anubis nearly finished him then in there but for some reason, chose not to.If he killed him now, what was he supposed to do then?It was his destiny to fight Rowen and win and he had his chance but it just didn't seem like the thing to do.He felt like he did enough by breaking his arm and his ribs.Rowen would die on his own in the wilderness anyway.

"You are beaten," Anubis said."You thought you were better than me, didn't you Rowen of the Strata?I am still better."

"I will get you," Rowen winced, "someday."

"You can't even load an arrow with your arm like that," Anubis told him, "I've broken some of your ribs.You'll die in a matter of hours."He grinned evilly and walked away."Your miserable life will be over."

Rowen, although he felt like hell, chose not to believe a word from his mouth._Life must go on,_ he thought.His kanji of life glowed upon his forehead."I will find someway to live," he stretched his bow over his head and upon his shoulder and held onto his arm.With the fractured ribs, it was hard to get up and walk, even to breathe, but he forced himself to press on._Life must go on.Life._

Serena nibbled at her dinner and sipped her drink while she was lost in her world.

"My Princess," Darien said, "are you ill?"

"No," she replied, rising to her feet, "just not very hungry."

"It's your favorite!" the chef hollered.

"I do appreciate it," she bowed her heat to the chef and smiled."Another time!"

"Where are you going?" her mother demanded.

"Outside, I need some air," she said, "please, excuse me."She bowed her head respectfully to her parents and guests before heading outside.Taking a deep of fresh air, she closed her eyes.When she opened them, she noticed drops of blood leading to the stables. "Blood?" she mumbled.The stable door was wide open and she heard the horses neighing."Thief!" she cried, running into the stables.She shouldn't have yelled because the person inside heard her and prepared himself. When she stepped inside, someone covered her mouth with a dirty and bloody hand.She tried to scream but it came out muffled.

The person looked down and saw she was just a woman."I won't hurt you.Please, don't scream." He took his hand off her mouth.She turned around and stepped back.He noticed by the way she was dressed that she was a princess.

"Oh, forgive me!" he fell down to his knees, "I did not mean to scare you, your highness."He bowed his head respectfully.

"Get up, you are injured," she said, noticing that one of his arms was bloody and he was unable to use it.It appeared broken.His ribs looked broken too.She came to him and helped him up.She became lost as she looked into his deep blue eyes.His light, gray-bluish hair made him look handsome.His bangs hung across his forehead and down his nose.He wore a dark blue headband.Something told her to take care of the soldier, that he was good.She waited for something like this for a long time.He was so handsome that she forgot that she was to wed Darien.

"I was only just going to stay here for the night," the wounded soldier said, "until my wounds heal."

"Nonsense," she shook her head, "your wounds will not heal in one day.I can't you leave in your condition.It's dangerous out there.You'll die."

"Your highness, I--"

"What happened to you?" she asked."Did you get lost and fall down?"

"No," he grunted, "I was in a fight.You don't need to let me stay."

"Of course I do," she said, "whoever did this to you could be looking for you.Wait here, I will get something for your wounds.You're probably hungry too. Don't' go anywhere."Serena stood up and hurried to her castle.In a basket, she placed in bread, fruit and some drink.She placed some bandages in the basket and took a lantern.She has told her father that the stable needed a lantern or a torch to give the stable light but he didn't think it was necessary.She thought that the horses would like some light. If she was a horse, she wouldn't' want to be in the dark all the time.She was able to get her supplies without being seen."I hope you weren't waiting long," she told the wounded soldier.

"It's alright, your highness," he said.

"You don't need to address me that way," she smiled."Just call me Serena."

"Serena," he breathed effortlessly.It rang in his mind.He nearly lost his pulse when he looked upon her beautiful face and gorgeous figure. Her blond long tresses with two ball shaped buns on the top of her head.She hair a fair colored face and her lips were painted with a pale pink.She wore a long beautiful strapless white gown with silver rings over the chest.The site of her took his breath away.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Rowen."

She placed the basket next to his feet and took out some bandages."Can you," she blushed, "remove your amror of rme please?"

"Yes your hi---I mean, Serena," he smiled and tried to remove his shoulder and arm guards but it was hard doing it with his wounded arm.

"Let me help you," she carefully lifted the armor off him and pulled down the underlining armor from the waist up.She carefully pressed his side to feel how many ribs were broken, "you have three ribs broken."She noted, "Must have been some battle. Who did this too you?"

"I cannot tell you," he replied.

"I can keep a secret, Rowen," Serena said.

"It's best that you do not know," he explained."You're just so, innocent.You're a princess.A soldier shouldn't tell everyone about the people he fights."

"But if this person is looking for you," she said, "it's better that I do know."

"Please, I can't tell you.I respect you enough not to tell you."

"That's sweet," she smiled, "but if you ever feel like you need to tell me, I'll listen."She pulled his arm into a sling and wrapped bandages around his ribs.She dabbed scratches and cuts on his chest and face.

Serena never saw a bare-chested man before.She didn't care for a soldier's wounds either.Her parents wouldn't let her go near the soldiers.As she continued to care for his wounds, a strange sensation developed within her. It was a new, personal yet interesting experience for her. Rowen closed his eyes as he felt the pain become ten times less than it was before.Her fingers trailed across his chest.He always cared for his own battle scars or one of his fellow warriors helped him.A woman, especially a princess, never cared for his wounds.He fingers were soft and smooth on his scared and calloused skin.When she was finished caring for his wounds, she took out the lantern and lit it.

"It's always dark in here at nights," she said as she placed it over a hook, "I thought you and the horses might want some light."

"I appreciate that," Rowen thanked.

"I brought you some food too," Serena informed, opening the basket and handing him a piece of bread, "I know it's not much but at least the cook wouldn't notice that it's missing!" she giggled.

Rowen laughed lightly.Her giggle and sweetness made him feel better.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" she asked.

"This is fine, Serena," Rowen said, tearing a piece of bread and placing it in his mouth.It was kind of awkward doing it with one hand.She smiled as she watched him eat.

"You can sleep there."She pointed at a corner."There's plenty of hay here and you can make a bed out of it."

Rowen nodded, "thank you."

"I must go back to my party now," she said, "I'll come see you in the morning."

Rowen continued to finish his light dinner.It wasn't much but more than enough.He didn't expect for a princess to find him and take care of his wounds and give him food.He was grateful it happened.As sleepiness took over, he placed the remains of his dinner in the basket and made a pile of hay and lay upon it.The horses looked at him and neighed.

"Oh hush," Rowen moaned, "I'll be your new roommate for a while."

****************************************

_Splash. Splash.Spatter.Splatter.Splash._Two pairs of feet jumped and ran in a stream.The feet belonged to two soldiers. The soldiers being Sai of the Torrent and Sekhmet of Venom.They were fighting one another.

"I got you now," Sekhmet growled as he advanced to the warrior.Sai readied himself with a small sword, ducked and thrust the dagger into Sekhmet's leg.He groaned and backed down, ripping the sword from his leg.Sai backed up and held his staff in front of him, waiting for Sekhmet to attack again.He kept a safe distance away from Sekhmet because he knew the swords he had were filled with venom. 

"You are afraid of me, boy," Sekhmet taunted.

"I'm not afraid of you," Sai snapped.

"Then why don't you come after me?" Sekhmet demanded, "If you're not afraid, come attack me."

"I know of the poison in your swords," Sai said.

"And soon it will be inside of you!" Sekhmet shouted. He advanced to Sai again.He slashed his sword around while Sai began to back up and keep the swords from touching him. 

Sai tripped over a rock in the water and fell painfully on his back.Sekhmet sliced Sai on the sides of his face, leaving two long scars.He wanted to play with Sai a little bit before he killed him.Sai screamed as he felt the poison burn his face.Sekhmet pulled his sword up and was about to run Sai through and Sai forced himself to move over and he grabbed his staff and pushed Sekhmet away.He grunted and stood up and swung his staff across Sekhmet, cutting the guards of his armor.They left each other with injuries until they couldn't fight anymore.Sekhmet soon tired of the fight and left.

"We will fight again," Sekhmet warned.

Sai dropped his staff and knelt down in the water, splashing the water on his face.He washed his scratches and he felt the burning wear off.

Amilynn the water sprite peeked on Sai. She tried to keep a good distance but couldn't help her curiosity.She hid by the bushes next to the water.She heard Sekhmet fighting with him and when he left she stayed too look at Sai.She watched him clean his wounds with the water.Trying to be quiet, she stepped into the water and started to walk closer to him, just to get a better look.She was at least ten feet behind him.She stepped into the water again and slipped and fell.She got up and began to run away before she got caught.

_Splash. Splash. Splash._

He heard splashes in the water, like a person running in the water.He stood up, thinking it was Sekhmet returning to finish him.There was no one around."I know you are here, Sekhmet," Sai said, "Where are you?"He stood still, waiting for the sounds of splashing feet again.

_Splash. Splash. Splash._

Sai decided to find out where the splashing noises were coming from.He had to know what was at the stream besides him.He saw a glimpse of someone who was not Sekhmet.He did not get a good look but he was certain it was not his rival."Wait!"He pursued the person who made the splashing sounds.The person ran away and he followed the sounds of splashing feet."Don't leave!"He realized that the person he saw was scared of him.

Amilynn the water sprite knew a human saw her and ran as fast as her finned feet could carry her.She couldn't let a human come close to her.Water sprites must not be seen.They don't know why they can't let humans see them.Maybe they feared that humans would kill them.She could hear the person coming closer.

"Wait!" Sai cried, "wait!" he came closer to the being.He saw that she was a woman dressed in a blue top that covered the top of her back that covered her breasts.She wore a matching small skirt around her waist that was decorated with fish scales.He jumped and wrapped his arms around her and they fell into the water.

"Go away!" Amilynn cried.

He turned the woman around, "I won't…hurt you…" he looked into shining blue eyes and forgot who he was and where he was and what he was doing. Time stopped for a moment and all he wanted to do was just look at her and adore her.She wore a blue crystal amulet that came down past her breasts.She wore another necklace that came down to her color bone.It had a small spiral shell.

Amilynn froze, waiting for the pursuer to kill her.She looked up to the handsome soldier.He had reddish-brown hair that covered his ears.He had still green eyes.She studied the scars on his cheeks."What do you want from me?" she demanded.

"I just, wanted to know who was here," Sai said, blinking.He blushed, "I'm sorry I scared you."He stood up and helped her up."I thought I was alone.What are you doing here? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

"I live here," Amilynn replied.

"You have a house near here?"Sai asked.

"No, human," she said, "I live _here_."

Sai stepped back._She called me human._"Here?" he mumbled.He looked down at her feet and saw her webbed finned feet.Two blue fins were sprouted on the sides of her ankles.Now he knew what she was, "You're a water sprite."He noticed that her hands looked a little scaly too.

"Yes."

"I thought you were human."

"We look human and our fins disappear when we step on land."

"I thought they weren't real," he said, "I thought they were---"

"A myth?" she smiled, "I thought humans were a myth.But there's more things out here than you know of."

_She's smart for a water sprite,_ Sai thought.

Amilynn turned and began to walk to the deep side of the stream that led to the river."I must go now."

"Wait, can't I have your name?"Sai proposed.

"It's Amillynn." She replied over her shoulder.

"Sai."He said.

Amilynn nodded and continued to walk to the deep side of the river.

***************************************************

In the middle of the night, Serena found sleep difficult.She couldn't help but think about Rowen, lying there in a pile of hay with a broken arm and broken ribs.He could be wide-awake, shivering and groaning in pain.He could also be bored, there in the stables with the horses.Wondering what to do, she got out of bed and threw a long blue robe over her pink and white nightgown. Pushing her feet into some slippers, she took an extra pillow from her bed and a blanket. She took her candle and went to the library and grabbed a few books.When she came to the stable, just as she predicted, Rowen was trying to fall asleep.

"Oh, princess," he mumbled."Are you allowed out here after dark?"

"Of course I am," she smiled, "I live here," she came closer and sat next to him.She helped him get comfortable and laid the blanket over him and propped his head with a pillow."I brought you some books.I wasn't sure if you like to read or not."

"I do," he confirmed, "thank you."

"Are you comfortable enough?" she asked."I wish I could do something more and let you stay in the palace but my parents might not approve."

"You've done enough," he told her."I appreciate it, your highness."

They sat there in silence, lost in each other's eyes.Neither of them knew what to say or what to do.If he wasn't wounded, Serena might move into his arms this instant.She began to have more doubts about the wedding than she already did.There was just something about Rowen that made her attracted to him.It's almost as if she fell in love with him the moment she laid eyes on him.Rowen felt the same way.It was too early to tell, but it was true.There was something going on between them when she found him in the stables.Something was there.It was heavy and thick.No one mattered.Nothing did.

Finally, Serena said, "I better get going.Good night, Rowen."

"Sleep well, princess."Rowen whispered then blushed, "Serena."

Serena stood up and walked out of the stable.It seemed like the hardest thing she ever did.

*********************************************************************

After Anubis was traveling from the mountain, he came across a house that appeared to be haunted.He pressed on and decided not to go near it.He had removed the arrow that Rowen shot in his shoulder and the pain was aggravating.Down the road, Anubis saw light, six glowing lights coming from candles.He saw a figure, a woman dressed in black she was holding a candle in her hand and the five was around her.Anubis wasn't sure if she was performing a dark ritual or not.She wore a purple crystal around her neck.

"What are you doing?"He demanded.

Hotaru raised her head, "creating the circle of life.When someone sets five candles around them while holding one, they can become stronger."

"That's not true," Anubis cracked.

"It is!" Hotaru cried. She noticed that his shoulder was bleeding."You're hurt." She stepped out of the circle and came closer to him.

"It's nothing," he mumbled as he stepped back.

"Step into the circle," she said.

Anubis laughed in disbelief.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow, "you will be surprised."

Sighing, Anubis stepped into the circle."I don't feel stronger yet," he complained.

"Just wait," Hotaru informed, "close your eyes."

Anubis did as she said.She touched his wound and a purple glow surrounded her finger and his shoulder, followed by a yellow glow.The blood stopped and the hole closed up.

"You can open them now," she said.

"What did you do?" Anubis asked."My shoulder."He put his hand to it.The wound was gone."Why did you heal me?"

"You were hurt," she replied, "I didn't want you to be hurt anymore."

The girl was awfully kind to Anubis.No one showed him kindness before.He didn't show kindness to someone else either.Being the warlord of cruelty was everything that he knew."Thank you, but I have nothing to give you."

"I don't want anything," Hotaru said. 

She did it without reward.Selflessness.Why would she care for a complete stranger?Anubis pondered this and he couldn't stand to be near her.Not that he found her ugly or anything; she was just being too kind.She was beautiful.He didn't feel worthy of her kindness when he was nothing but cruel his whole life.

"I must go now," Anubis said.

"Don't you want to rest or something?" she asked."My house is right over there," she pointed to the haunted-looking house.

Anubis forced a smile, "I can find a suitable place to rest down the road.I don't want to intrude."

"You won't."

Truthfully, Anubis wouldn't be able to trust himself in a stranger's house.The girl seemed too innocent and he found it strange that he even cared.Something changed inside of him.

She touched her arm, "I don't mind."

"I'm on a journey," Anubis said, "I must continue it."

"I see.Can you at least tell me who you are?" she asked.

"Anubis."

"Hotaru," she smiled."I hope I see you again."

Anubis nodded, stepped out of the circle of candles and headed down the road.He didn't know it, but inside, the ogre was dead and the cruelty left.

*********************************************

Sekhmet traveled down the river to the ocean.When he couldn't walk anymore, he fell onto the shore and began to wash the deep wound in his leg where Sai stabbed him.He wasn't sure why he didn't finished Sai when he had the chance, even though Sai had him wounded.However, Sekhmet felt like he was being watched.Someone was there besides Sekhmet and Sai.He could sense it.

The salt in the water stung his wound.He winced and clenched his teeth.Sekhmet heard some noises.He wasn't sure what they were.Sekhmet stood and tried to comprehend the sounds.They were coming from the water.He took off his armor and began to walk into the water.He held his breath and went under the water.He could hear the sounds again.It sounded like dolphins singing. There was another voice he heard.It sounded like a woman's.Then it dawned on him. _A mermaid._Sekhmet decided to swim to the sound.He swam over a giant clam and the clam clamped his foot.He cursed himself for being foolish.Trying to wiggle away, he tired himself and passed out as the water began to fill his lungs.

A mermaid with aqua colored hair and tail began to swim to Sekhmet.She wore an oyster shell necklace and an aqua colored crystal.Swimming around Sekhmet, she opened the mouth of the giant shell and placed her mouth over his to give him air.She wrapped her arms around him and began to swim to the surface.She lay him down on the shore and gave him room to breathe. Sekhmet coughed, hacked and wheezed._That's the last time I swim over a giant clam._

_ _

_ _

"Are you alright, human?" the mermaid asked.

"Yes," Sekhmet answered immediately.His eyes widened and he turned around to see the beautiful creature that saved him.Sekhmet tried to say something but seemed to lose his voice._A mermaid._He thought, I_ don't believe it._

The mermaid smiled and cocked her head, "I'm glad."She turned back to the sea.

Sekhmet pulled himself up, "wait, do you have a name?"

"Michelle," she replied.

"Sekhmet," he said.

Michelle dove back into the sea and swam with her ocean friends.Sekhmet smiled.Now he figured he must truly be insane.

********************************************************

The next day, Princess Serenity woke up early and got dressed in a casual but elegant dress.It was blue with long sleeves and a lacy collar.She came down and asked the cook for breakfast.

"Aw, now you're hungry!" he muttered and gave her a plate of toast, eggs, flapjacks and milk and juice.

She took a few nibbles of everything and put the rest in a napkin. She brought her glass of juice with her.She ran to the stable and knocked before entering, incase he was 'indecent'."Rowen, it's me."

"Come in your highness."He said.

She opened the door and greeted him with a warm smile, "I brought you some breakfast."She opened the napkin and set it down in front of him.

"Thank you," he picked up the piece of toast and began to chew it.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"I did," he smiled and nodded, "thank you for bringing me a blanket."

"My pleasure," she said.

"I hope no one finds out that I've been staying here," Rowen said.

"Oh don't' worry," Serena said, "no one ever comes here!"

Just then, Serena's servant, Mollynn, came in to feed the horses, "are my four-legged friends ready for breakfast?"

"Mollynn!" Serena cried."Oh, I forgot about her!"

Mollynn gasped and backed up, dropping the bucket of oats, "my lady; look out!"She grabbed a stick that was lying on the ground and ran to Rowen, who she thought was a horse thief, "he's after the horses!"

"No, stop!" Serena got in the way, "he's just, well, sleeping here."

"Guards!" Mollynn shouted and ran outside.

"No, Mollynn, wait!" she went after Mollynn, "you don't understand.

"Guards, there's someone in the stables!" Mollynn screamed.

"What's that, my lady?" a guard asked.

"There's a---" her sentence was cut short when Serena placed her hand over her mouth.

"A rat!" Serena said, "That's all.Mollynn saw a rat in the stables.A big, furry, blue rat!"

Rowen heard this and he wrinkled his nose, _why I never…!_

_ _

"Hmm?" Mollynn moaned.

"Would you like us to take care of it, your highness?" the guard asked.

"No, it's no matter," Serena said, "carry on."

The guard bowed and walked away.Serena sighed.

"I know what I saw," Mollynn snarled."It was a thief, not a rat!"

Serena took Mollynn's hand and took her in the stables, "look, Mollynn, he has a broken arm and broken ribs, does he look like a thief to you?"

"Well, I--" she blushed, "he has no business here anyway."

"I found him here last night. He was injured and was going to stay the night until his wounds heal," Serena explained, "of course his injuries are too bad to heal in one night so he will stay here until he is completely healed."

"Your highness," Mollynn protested, "someone might see him!"

"You and I are the only ones aloud in the stables while he is here," Serena told her servant, "we can't let his presence be known.The man is still wounded and we are going to look after him."

"He looks harmless," Mollynn said."Handsome too.Alright, my lady, I'll check on how he is healing every day he is here."

"He won't hurt you," Serena walked to Rowen and helped him to his feet."His name is Rowen."

"I'm Mollynn," Mollynn said.

Rowen nodded in greeting.

"You look like you could use some new clothes," Mollynn said kindly to Rowen. "May I, your highness?"

"Yes," Serena said, "I'm sure he would appreciate that."

Mollynn smiled and walked out of the stables.

"Big Furry Blue Rat?" Rowen muttered to Serena as soon as Mollynn left.

Serena blushed and giggled slightly."At least the guards know that you're not a horse thief!"

***************************************************

Ryo faced off with Saber Strike (he's the closest thing to Ryo's worst enemy besides Tulpa that I can think of.) and his black tiger Black Blaze.White Blaze growled at Black Blaze and Black Blaze growled right back.The two tigers jumped at each other and began to fight.

"You, Wildfire," Saber Strike snarled, "are mine!Surrender to me now."

"Never!"Ryo drew his two swords of wildfire and ran to the demon.Saber Strike jumped back and clashed his swords with Ryo's.They turned around and hit their swords together as they tried to get through."I won't let you win."Ryo hit a sword out of Saber Strike's hand and Saber Strike lifted the boy up by the plates of his armor before Ryo had a chance to finish Saber Strike.Ryo wiggled around and he dropped his swords.

"You're through, Wildfire."

Ryo clenched his teeth and kicked Saber Strike in the face.Saber Strike dropped Ryo."Not yet!" Ryo said, picking up his swords.Ryo stabbed through Saber Strike just as Saber Strike cut his arm.Saber Strike grunted and fell back.

"I am pleased with your abilities, Wildfire," Saber Strike groaned."But let this be a warning to you. There is more evil than you know.Something is waiting for you."

"For me?" Ryo asked, clutching his arm.

"Yes. Prepare yourself." A gust of smoke came from Saber Strike's armor and he was gone. With his master gone, Black Blaze left.

White Blaze walked to his wounded master and Ryo sat on him."I'll be alright, White Blaze," Ryo said, "let's find someplace where we can stay."

A light shower began and grew to a thunderstorm.

*****************************************

"Grandfather, I brought you some tea."Raye said, placing a tray with a teapot, sugar and two teacups."My, it's really coming down out there."She screamed when the door swung open.

"It's just the wind, Raye," her Grandfather said.

"It scared me," Raye felt a bad feeling when she went to close the door.She stepped outside into the poring rain.Someone, or something, was out there."Is anyone out there?" she walked down the steps.She saw a white tiger come up the road.She stepped back and gasped.

"He won't hurt you," Ryo moaned."We just saw your temple here and we needed a place to stay."

"You're tresspassers!" Raye snarled."Go away!"

"Huh?" Ryo whispered as he held his shoulder.

"We don't let just anyone stay here," Raye said.

"Raye, who is that?"her grandfather walked up behind her.

"Um, nobody," she replied.

Her grandfather stepped outside, "oh, hello. What can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you," Ryo said, "but I'm injured and tired.I just needed a place to stay for the night."

"Of course, our temple doors are open to all!" he said.

"Grandfather!" Raye muttered.

"Raye, where are your manners?" her grandfather muttered back.He stepped closer, "forgive my grandfather.Please, come on in before you catch cold."

"Fine, but his animal stays outside."

"I happen to like big cats," her grandfather protested.

"Grandfather, do you know how bad wet cats smell?" she whispered.

Both Ryo and White Blaze grumbled.

He ignored her and let the traveling soldier and cat enter."Oh, my, you're injured.I'll get some bandages for you." He as he went to another room, he told Raye to make Ryo comfortable and pushed the teapot in her arms.

"But Grandfather, I---" she turned around to try to talk him out of it.She sighed and walked to Ryo who sat on the floor, staring her down with a mad look."Would you like some TEA?!" she walked up close, about to pour the hot liquid all over him but her grandfather walked in and she knelt down and poured it in his teacup."Here you go!" she said with a fake cheerful voice.

Raye's grandfather dressed Ryo's wound and he asked what happened.Ryo was a little hesitant but told him he was a warrior that fought for good.He nodded in understanding of Ryo's story.

"I see," he said, "and this other soldier who injured you, where is he?"

"Dead," Ryo replied, "He was a demon.Before he died, he warned me about something that would become my new enemy."

"Hmm," Raye's grandfather hummed, "that's quite a story.I'd like to hear more.Here you are safe."He stood up and left.

"You don't take kindly to strangers very often, do you?" Ryo demanded.

"I'm only taking care of my home," Raye snapped."How do am I supposed to know you're not here to steal something?"

"I'm injured, weak and tired," Ryo groaned."I just wanted a place to stay for the night."

Raye put her hands on her hips, "there's an inn just down the road, why didn't'you go there?"

"I have no money," Ryo put, "and I'm too weak to keep going."

Raye sighed.The warrior somehow got on her nerves but at the same time, she found him handsome. "I'll show you around."She took him to the bath, the rooms and the place where she did her meditation."You are welcome anywhere in the temple except here."

"Why?"

"Because," she said, "I cannot be interrupted when I am meditating!"

"Oh, sorry."

She took him to a guest bedroom."You can rest here for the night."

"Thank you," Ryo mumbled as his sleepiness over took him.

Raye walked to her room and sat on her bed."He was pretty handsome."

Ryo fell upon his bed and pet White Blaze's head, "wasn't she pretty, White Blaze?"

White Blaze groaned.

"I asked if she was pretty, not nice. I know she's not nice."

White Blaze groaned again.

"Well, I thought so," Ryo smiled, "too bad she doesn't act nice to strangers though.Pretty black hair, brown eyes," Ryo went on talking about what he thought about Raye."What do you think White Blaze? White Blaze?" Ryo sat up.

The big white tiger snored.

Ryo sighed, smiled and shook his head, "my own tiger thinks I talk too much."

**End Part 1.Like it so far?Please review!**


	2. 2: Wandering Warriors

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

**Ch. Two-Wandering Warriors**

** **

Disclaimer:I do not own these characters in any way shape or form.No matter how many crossovers I make!

Kale and Sage were fighting each other in the mountainous wilderness during a blizzard.The trees were covering the. The wind was blowing hard and the snow was falling quickly.It was hard to see with the snow falling.There was at least two feet of snow on the ground already.

"I have you now, Halo," Kale snickered."Say your prayers!"

"I won't let you win," Sage muttered, "back to darkness with you!"He jumped to Kale and their two swords met.

Black and green lights came from their swords and out from the wilderness, heading to the sky.The two warriors fought together for hours.Kale cut the gauntlet covering Sage's hand.The dark energy from his sword penetrated through it and cut his skin.Sage ducked and rammed into Kale.He ripped his cape with his sword.Kale took his sword and nearly nicked Sage's handsome face, leaving a faint scar on the side of his jaw.Sage stepped back, rubbed his jaw and sneered.His anger rose and he left a scar on Kale's on face, over his left eye.(AN:That's how I think he got the scar, but it could just be a weird birthmark!)The light from Sage's sword left him blind in that one eye.Kale screamed and stepped back, covering his eye.He blinked but through his left all he saw was white, tense and bright.

"You fool, you cut my face!"Kale growled, "I will kill you!"He cut him across his chest armor, leaving a lightning mark.They continued to fight until they were tired and couldn't fight anymore, leaving both with scratches and burns from their magical swords. The light grew too intense for Kale and he turned and walked away, farther north.The cold never bothered him. "I will make you pay, Halo!"

Sage sighed and fell to his knees.He took a few breaths and shivered in the cold.Though it felt easy to give up, he forced himself to his feet and began to walk down the mountains to the woods where most of the snow was melted.Sage couldn't wait to bask in the sun. He soon came down from the cold mountains and to a forest. His journey became too long and he passed out on the ground.The tired warrior just couldn't go anymore."I need to rest, just for a while." He moaned as he fell into unconsciousness.

Sage lay there for hours and he was awakened by a sharp sensation in his chin.He blinked and focused on tall a woman with brown hair and green eyes.Her brown hair was tied with a wolf skin and she wore gray wolf skin garments.She had toned arms and legs as well as a healthy tan. Around her waist was a leather belt holding a canteen, vials and a small leather pouch.On her right thigh was a band holding a dagger that looked like a lightning bolt.She was barefoot though she wore an anklet with a small feather hanging on it. It was still a little chilly but by the look of it, she didn't really care about the weather or she would have worn longer garments. She held the spear that pushed his chin back.A claw of a wolf was on a string tied around her neck, down her collarbone.She also wore an amulet with a green crystal.On her cheeks were streaks of dark green war paint.

The Amazon warrior pushed his chin back farther, slightly drawing blood, "what are you doing here on my land?" she demanded. (Doesn't Lita make a great Amazon? She's tall enough!)

"Your land?"

"Yes."

"I didn't know," Sage mumbled, "I was in a fight with someone.I got injured and tired."

"How long have you been laying here?"

"I don't know, hours, probably.I came down from the mountains."

"You must be very strong to lay out here in the wilderness with all the wild animals around," the Amazon said and then her fierce face changed as she smiled, "what's your name, pretty boy?" with her spear, she pushed back the lock of hair that covered his eye.

"Sage of Halo," Sage replied. 

"You look like you're not here to cause trouble.I see that you are safe."

"I mean no harm," Sage said.

"A handsome boy like you," she grinned, "what could you do?"

Sage blushed.Didn't Amazon notice that he was wearing armor and was armed with a sword?"What's your name?" he asked.

"Lita," she said, then quickly thought of something to go with it, "of the Forest." She took a canteen off her belt and knelt beside Sage.Tilting his head up, she urged him to drink. He savored the water she gave him, drinking it all."Thirsty, aren't you?" she chuckled. 

"Seems like days since I had something," Sage mumbled.

She returned the canteen to her belt.She stood up and lent him her arm.He was surprised by how strong she was when she pulled him up.

He sighed as his legs went limp.She held him up and wrapped her arm around his waist and wrapped his around her shoulders."I suppose I'm still tired." He groaned.

"There's a stream close by here," Lita said, "I'll take you there."Behind her fierce exterior laid a kind and compassionate soul.Some Amazons would have killed him where he lay or sacrifice him to some god. 

She took him to the stream she talked about and took his arm of her shoulder and propped him against a tree. While filling up her canteen, she talked about how clear the water was from the stream and how beautiful the forest was.Lita picked some berries from a bush close to the stream and walked back to Sage."These berries are very good."

Sage smiled as he drank half of the canteen and ate a few of the berries.She placed the remains in a cloth and put it on her belt.She took a small drink from her canteen and refilled it again.When she came back to him, he started to stand up.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, running to him to grab his arm.

"I feel strong enough to walk," he claimed.

"Nonsense.You've been in the cold," Lita explained, helping him to his feet and wrapping her arm around him."If I didn't find you in time you probably would have frozen to death.You may think you're strong enough to walk but you've already walked far enough without something to eat."

Sage groaned softly.He knew she was right. He owed her his life. In truth, his head was throbbing and the scratches Kale left him with were getting worse.He found himself leaning into her.Lita touched his forehead and she felt a fever.

"You're burning up," Lita noted, "and your hands are freezing."

"I'll be fine," he started coughing.

"Of course," Lita said, "because I'm going take care of you."

They stopped next to some cave.Sage gasped when he heard wolves howling.Lita cupped her mouth as she echoed the sounds.The wolves came out of the cave, panted and ran to her, welcoming her with wet, slobbery kisses."Were you good while I was gone?" she asked the animals as she reached her hands in their rich, thick fur.

"These wolves," Sage muttered, "they are your friends?"

"Yes," Lita explained, still petting the wolves, "My parents were killed in a shipwreck. Bad weather.Our ship was struck by lightning. I was thrown overboard. I swam all the way out here. Stayed here ever since."

"That's awful," Sage sympathized.

"Oh, that's alright," Lita said."My wolves keep me company. I don't see other humans come out here often."She pulled on Sage's arm and led him inside the cave.She started a fire and he settled down next to it.Lita wet a cloth and dabbed Sage's wounds.She laid him down and placed a pillow underneath his head and covered him with a blanket.She felt his forehead again, "your fever has gotten worse," she said and touched his hand."And you're still freezing."

Sage groaned, "I can't stay long, I need to find my enemy to finish my fight."

"You can't fight in your condition," Lita said, 

"I have friends," Sage mumbled.

"You can look for them tomorrow," Lita told him and she placed a cool cloth on his forehead to keep the fever down.She called to a young wolf cub and told it to lay next to Sage.

The cub did so and settled very close to Sage, placing its head over Sage's body to keep him warm.He moaned softly and licked Sage's face.

"Rest," she said, "my wolf cub will keep you warm while I'm out to find some food."Lita stood up and left the cave with one of her wolves.

Sage pettedthe wolf cub and it licked his face again.Soon Sage felt his eyes droop and he fell asleep.When Lita returned, he was awake.

"Feel better?" she asked, carrying her killed deer.

Sage yawned, "yes."He sat up petted the wolf that kept him warm while he slept and focused on the animal she was carrying.He nearly screamed._The poor creature! _

"Here is some deer meat for you," she cut some parts of the meat and cooked it for him.She placed it on a plate and placed it in front of him.

Sage stared at the meat that belonged to a once gentle animal.He couldn't eat it.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "is it still bloody?"

"Oh god," he moaned, _blood?_

"Let me cook it longer," she placed it back in the pan and held it over the fire. She tossed some of the meat to her wolf friends.Sage couldn't stand it.When the meat was well done, she placed it in front of him again."There, go ahead.I'm a pretty good cook for a warrior, but I suppose I should be if there's no one else to cook my meat!" she grinned. 

_She jokes,_ Sage thought, _oh, why did she bring me a deer?_

"Go on now, you need your strength."

Sage thanked her softly as he tore off a small piece of meat.He looked up at her and she smiled, waiting politely for him to eat.He didn't want to eat it but he didn't want to offend her either.After all, the Amazon saved his life.Even though she seemed to be a barbarian to kill the defenseless animal.

"Don't you like it?" she mumbled with a frown. Her frown turned into a sneer, "I have you know, I tracked this deer just for you!"

"Oh yes," he blew on it, "just a little hot." He lied, smiled and forced himself to eat the morsel of meat.Tears almost came to Sage's eyes as he chewed the meat of the gentle, mild creature._Dear God, I'm a MONSTER! _He was surprised when the meat tasted good, _I like it!_

_ _

"Good?" she asked.

"Yes, mmm, thank you!"

Lita smiled and picked up her meat with both hands and growled like her wolves.Sage blinked.Lita took a bite and pulled her head back to rip off the tender, juicy meat. The wolves made the same noises she did as they ate their meal. The woman was an animal!

_Of all the people to find me,_ Sage thought, _it had to be an Amazon raised by wolves! _

_**********************************************************_

Kale wandered off up the mountain, holding his eye.He was able to see a little out of it and the burning died down slowly.He sat down next to a tree to regain his strength.

"Blast that Halo!" he growled.As he continued to badmouth Sage, he heard some sounds not far off."What's that?" He stood up and followed the sounds.What he found was a woman looking through a telescope.She was talking to herself about the stars.

"I wonder," she said, "what space is like."

Kale stepped closer and the sound of the snow crunched underneath his feet, startling the woman.

"Oh," she gasped.She stepped back and nearly toppled her telescope.He long black hair waved around her.She wore a dress with a thick fur coat.Around her neck was a dark red crystal inside an amulet.

"I did not mean to frighten you," Kale apologized. Kale was surprised how he was acting.Why would he care if he frightened her or not?

"It's alright," she said, "I just thought I was alone up here."

"Well," Kale told her, "you're not alone anymore."

"I can see that," she tucked a strand behind her ear and continued to look through her telescope.

"What is that?" Kale asked, pointing to the unusual contraption.

"It's a telescope," she replied, "you never saw one?" she pulled back from the lens and wrinkled her nose.

Kale shook his head.

"Come here," she wiggled her finger inward and stepped back."Look in here." She pointed at the lens.

Kale closed the eye that still hurt and looked though with his still good one, "the stars."

"Yes, this wonderful thing here can show us what is way out there," the woman explained."I come out here a lot to see the stars.It's easier to see them here because the mountains are closer to the sky than the valley.Time and space is wonderful don't you think?"

"I never really thought about it," Kale stepped back.

"Time you should," the lady looked through her telescope, "just look, ah, it's just beautiful."

Kale never took time to think about space or time.All he ever cared about was destroying Sage of the Halo.He looked up at the sky almost as if he never seen it before.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't tell you my name.It's Trista."

"Kale."

"Well, Kale," she pulled up the legs of her telescope and began to walk away, "I must be going.It's getting cold up here."

"Till we meet again," Kale said as she left.He turned his eyes up to the sky again.He touched the scar on his eye.It felt like a star.Kale never took the stars for granted again.

************************************************

"So you see sir, there are five of us all together," Ryo explained to Raye's grandfather."We set off to fight our worst enemies, the dark warlords."

"Are they controlled by some giant floating head or something?" Raye's grandfather asked, "or a ancient demon?"

Ryo smiled, "no, not that I know of.They are men who just don't like us.They think they are better than we are just because we are good and they're not."

"Ahh, pride," he nodded and looked at Raye, who was walking down the hall dressed in her robe, "Raye has a few problems with that."

"Grandfather!" she hissed and stopped. She turned around, made a face and continued down the hall.She went into a room and started to take a nice relaxing bath.

"Listen to me carefully son," Raye's father told Ryo, "These warlords you speak of aren't necessarily all that different from you."

"What do you mean?"

"They are men, just like you and your friends are," he went on, "but pride has plagued their hearts and they have turned to the darkness.If they do not change now, they will become more dangerous.Someone dark and evil may take control of these warlords.The evil your opponent told you about before he died are coming.I had a dream last night.I feared this day would sometime come."

"You know about this?" Ryo asked.

"Yes," Raye's grandfather nodded, "when I was younger, my grandfather told me about this evil darkness.It would change all that was good into evil.He wasn't sure whom it was going to do it, but he knew it would someday come.I've warned Raye about this.We must be prepared for whatever happens."

"What about your dream?"

"The first place to be plagued by the darkness will be a holy sanctuary.I hope it is not my temple."

"Maybe is a church," Ryo suggested.

He closed his eyes. He remembered seeing a building in his dream with stained window that was not his temple."You're right, it is a church.And it's not far from here."

"Oh no," Ryo mumbled.He stood up, "I have to stop it!"

"You are still a little weak," Raye's grandfather said, "you can't go out to fight now. I will make you a special elixir to help you get your strength back." He stood up and left to make his elixir.

Ryo went to his room to rest a while.He couldn't sleep and decided to take a bath, thinking Raye was done, he went to the bath.White Blaze was right by his side. He opened the door, stepped in and saw Raye's dark haired head.She was still in the tub with bubbles on the water.Thank goodness she wasn't lying in the tub the other way or he would have gotten an eye full.All he saw was her head and her toes.

"Ahh, this is heaven," she sighed, reaching her foot out of the water.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Raye," Ryo said as his face turned red.White Blaze hid his shame by turning his head.

"Ryo!" she screamed, "get out!" she ducked into the water, although Ryo didn't see anything in the first place.

Ryo closed the door, "I'm so sorry, Raye!" he shouted through the door, "I thought you were done in there!"

"You liar, you knew I was in here!" she hollered, "You came in to peek on me!Grandfather, get this pervert out of here!"

"Honestly, Raye, I didn't!" Ryo cried, "I didn't know you were still in there!How was I supposed to know you took long baths?!"

"Your elixir, Ryo," Raye's grandfather handed him a cup with a white mixture.

"I swear I didn't see a thing!" Ryo said, "I didn't know she was still in there, honest! All I saw was her head and her toes and that was it!"

"Don't worry, Ryo," Raye's grandfather smiled, "you're not the only traveler that had a peek at my grand daughter.That is what she gets for taking too long of baths!"

Although what he said was supposed to make Ryo feel better, Ryo turned redder than before."Others?" he mumbled.

"That's right, I think that's why they always want to stop here!" he chuckled.

Ryo gulped down the elixir.It was strong and hot and it burned his throat, "Eyyaaa!" he cried and handed it to Raye's grandfather, "another one, please!" he said, his voice just a whisper.

"Come with me, young man, it's alright."Raye's grandfather led him to the kitchen and gave him another drink or two of the strong elixir.

*****************************************************

In the heat of the desert, Kento and Dais faced off together.Dais had amazing abilities to make illusions and because they in the deserts, where mirages happen often, they seemed very real to Kento.Kento couldn't find Dais.All around him was sand and cactuses.

"Where are you?" Kento growled, "Show yourself!"

All Kento got was Dais' maniacal laughter and an illusion.He was surrounded by demons standing around, laughing at him. 

"Stop laughing at me!" Kento screamed, swinging his weapon around.He hacked off the heads of the demons and they were still laughing, even without their heads."Stop it, stop it!"Kento shook his head and he came back to reality.The demons he saw in the illusion were only cactuses."You need to stop hiding behind your illusions, Dais.Come out, you coward!"He didn't know that Dais was sneaking up behind him.Dais was right behind him and when Kento finally turned around, he thrust the blunt end of his weapon into Dais' left eye.

"My eye!" Dais stepped back and placed his hand over it.Blood poured from his eye and down his face.{Okay, maybe this isn't how he lost his eye, but I've always wanted to know! Maybe he sold it to the black market.Naw, I don't think so. He has pretty eye(s)!}"I'll make you pay for that!"Dais brought his hand down to reveal his wounded eye, "Now look at what you've done!"

Kento almost got sick as he looked at the hole in Dais' face.It was disgusting.He was surprised that he even did that.

Dais set the pain aside and stormed toward Kento, swinging his sword across his face.He cut his cheek and the blood spilled down.He ripped off the guards of his armor and cut the lining.Kento pushed him back and knocked Dais across the head.Dais wasn't going to let Kento win but the pain of his eye became too great and he used the last of his strength to cast an illusion and he disappeared.

The scenery quickly changed into a rainforest and Kento looked around."What's going on here?"He muttered, "How can a rain forest be in the middle of a desert?"He pressed on and the rainforest went back to a desert.He shook his head, "I hate mirages."

*********************************

A girl with long blond hair wearing an orange dress walked by a display of fine jewelry.She couldn't help herself and took the jewelry and placed it in a sack. _I hope no one notices…._

"Stop, thief!" guards yelled.

"Oh no!"She whispered and ran away as fast as she could."You can't catch me!" 

"Someone, stop her!"

The girl knocked down some barells to slow them down.She ran almost out of the city and to the desert.She saw a man dressed in armor coming up to her.She jumped behind a building."Shh, you didn't' see me!"

Kento looked at the beautiful girl hide.He wondered if he was still hallucinating or if it was real.He figured that she was in trouble so he did as she said.The guards caught up with him.

"We're looking for a thief," one of them said.

"Sorry, I didn't see one," Kento said.

"Did a girl pass by here?"

"No," he lied.

"He's lying," another said, "tell us where she is!"

"No!"

"Get him!" the guards attacked him one by one and Kento gave him a beating they'd never forget.Mina squirmed and squinted as she heard Kento throw them around.

"Carry on," the first said to Kento.

"What about the thief?" the other demanded.

"Forget it, she's just a girl!" they left before Kento did more to them.

Kento turned around the corner."You can come out now."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"What did you steal anyway?" he asked.

She opened her bag and pulled out a fine bracelet.

Kento was disappointed.He was hoping it would be food. The man was starving!She walked up closer to him."I'm Mina," she said.

"Kento."

"Well, Kento you're an outlaw too, you know," she said.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," he joked.

Mina laughed lightly and Kento hunched forward, "oh no!" she cried and placed a hand on his chest and another on his back, "are you alight?"

"I'm fine," he said, "I was just traveling in the rain forest or desert or whatever it was for a long time."

"You're delusional," she noted.

"I have a right to be," he explained, "I was fighting someone that could cast illusions to make them look like reality.He kept laying with my head."

"That explaisn the cuts on your face," Mina said, "come with me."She took him to a small cottage close to the desert and dabbed his cuts with a wet cloth.Kento was happy when she provided him with a meal.

"I guess I see why you live out here," Kento said.

"Yes, I'm an outlaw and an outcast," Mina explained, standing up to look out the window."I used to be a hero in my old country but I was in an accident. A building burned down and they thought I died. People forgot about me, they only thought I was myth.I didn't' see any reason to stay so I ran away an became and outlaw."

Kento lost his appetite for a small moment. He stood up, "why would they forget you?"

"They didn't really know me in the first place.I had a secret identity."A tear ran down her cheek.Embarrassed, she wiped it away."It's amazing how a whole country loves you but they don't know who you really are.They write legends about you and talk all about you.Then suddenly, they forget all about you.Like you never mattered."

Kento looked down at the meal he found impossible to finish, "listen, for what it's worth, I wouldn't have forgotten you.People aren't allowed to forget their heroes, it's a rule."

"I'm sorry to tell you that," Mina apologized, "so what's your story, Kento?"

"I told you, I was in a battle with someone," Kento reminded."There are four other warriors like me.We fight these mean who call themselves dark warlords."

"Sounds exciting," Mina praised.

"Really?A nice girl like you interested in something like that?"

"Absolutely," Mina said, "People adore soldiers and those who fight for good."

Kento smiled, "well, I appreciate all this but I need to go."He started for the door but she grabbed his arm.

"Wait Kento," she said, "you were traveling through the desert for maybe hours.You can't go out there without some rest."

Kento groaned, "I just hope my friends are alright."

"If they're anything like you, I'm sure they are."

The two smiled at each other for a while and Mina provided him a place to sleep.

*******************************

A woman with very short light brown hair and wearing men's clothes mounted a horse.Everyone believed she really was a man, at least, that's what she thought.Women weren't aloud to compete in horse races so she kept her hair short and wore men's clothes.(I'm not sure they had horse races back then, but I didn't know what else to make her!)

"Alright, everyone," the announcer said, "You must follow this trail." He pointed at a trail of flags, "and come back here.It is at least ten miles.The first to come will receive one hundred gold peices!"

Two men in the audience talked about Amara, the man-looking woman."You know, I've heard that man was a woman," he pointed to Amara.

"That's absurd!" he grumbled, "The punishment for portraying a man is death!"

"I hope he knows that, if he is a he, that is."

The announcer held his arms up, "on your mark, get set, go!" he pulled his arms down and the gong-ringer rang the gong.

Amara started out in the lead.Nobody could catch up with her.She was the best racer in the country and she had the best horse.

"That man is extraordinary," one racer said under his breath, "I never raced against someone who could move so fast."

Someone heard him speaking to himself, "it's the horse that's doing the work," he said to him, "we're no the ones who are racing, the horses are.If one of us was riding that horse, we'd be in the lead."

Amara reached the end of the trail and went on to the finish line.She was still in the lead.

"That horse is unbelievable!" a racer said.

The crowd cheered when Amara reached the finish line.

"The winner!" the announcer tossed the sack of gold to her."How do you do it?"

"It wasn't much," Amara explained, "I just take good care of my horse.I guess she takes it from me, I'm a fast runner too."

The announcer chuckled. A few of the other racers congratulated Amara and the others were angry.They wanted her horse.

The person in the stands looked closer at Amara.He saw something around that glittered in the sun.It looked like a necklace. Why would a man wear a necklace?

"Stop!" the man stood up.

"Hey, get down!" his friend ordered.

"That man is a woman and I can prove it," he walked onto the trail.

"You can't be here," the announcer said.

"That man is an imposter!" he accused.

"What are you talking about?" Amara demanded.

"This!" he ripped her shirt, revealing the necklace she wore underneath it."She's a woman!" Amara wore a midriff under the man's shirt He was about to rip her under shirt to expose her breasts (men can be such pigs!) also but as he did, he saw a spider on his hand. "Ahh!" he jumped back and tried to shake the spider off.

Amara wrapped her arms around herself.She felt absolutely violated.

"I bet anyone could be a good racer if they had a fast enough horse!" a jealous racer snarled, trying to steal her horse.But he was stopped when the horse seemed to disappear and was replaced by a two-headed giant snake."Oh my god!"

The whole scenery changed and it left people confused.While she tried to figure everything out, Amara felt a hand fall upon her shoulder.She screamed and turned around to look at a man with long white hair missing his left eye.He kept his left eyelids closed so she wouldn't have to look at the grotesque hole in his face.

"Come with me," he said. When they left, everything was back to where it was.

"Where did that woman go?" the jealous men cried."She needs to be punished!"  
  


"Oh, leave her alone," some of the humble folk said, "she won!If you let women be in the races, you wouldn't be in this mess, would you?"

"Just who are you and what do you want from me?" Amara demanded.

"I only saved you," Dais said.

"Well, if it's the gold you want," she snarled, "I won't give it to you!"

"I don't want anything," Dais admitted._Except maybe my eye._He turned and began to leave.

Amara felt bad at the way she acted to her rescuer, "wait, I'm sorry."She said.

Dais stopped and turned.

"Thank you for saving me back there," she said, "what did you do?"

"I have an ability to cast illusions," he explained.

"That's quite a gift," Amara smiled. She studied him."You look injured, let me help you."

"That is not necessary," Dais said.

"Yes it is," she said, taking his arm, "it's the least I could do after what you did."She heard her horse running to her.She told Dais to ride her while she led the horse.She led the horse to her home and there she provided treatment for Dais' wounds.

"What happened to your eye?" she asked.

"I was in a fight," Dais replied.

"You're lucky that's all you lost," Amara said.She placed an eye patch over his eye.She gave him some tea and some food."You're welcome to stay here if you'd like to.Until you regain your strength."

"I appreciate that," Dais said, "but I must be going."It was strange how he was feeling.Why did he save Amara? Why would he care what they were going to do to her?And why did he get so angry when he saw that man try to rip her shirt and embarrass her more than she already was?More importantly, how was he going to act now?He stood up and began to leave.

"If you need to go, I won't stop you," Amara said, "but can I at least have your name?"

"It's Dais," he said, stopping in the doorway.

"I'm Amara," she said, stepping up closer to him.

Before he left, Dais tried something.He made a peaceful illsion for Amara.Her small house seemed like a castle and her men's closed changed to that of a princess's gown. Amara looked down and laughed slightly.He was pleased to hear her laugh.

"This is wonderful," she whispered."Thank you."

Everything turned back to just as it was before."Goodbye," Dais said.

"Goodbye, Dais," Amara wished, "take care."

Dais walked on, wondering what he did and why he did it.For a moment there, he forgot his missing eye and forgot about Kento and wanting to kill him.When he that Amara was in trouble, everything he knew about himself went blank.All he wanted to do was help Amara in her time of need and use his illusions for something good for once.

*******************************************

THE DAY BEFORE SERENA AND DARIEN'S WEDDING

Mollynn came to check on Rowen's wounds, just like she always did."Hello, Sir Rowen," she bowed her head in greeting."How are you feeling?" she asked when she came closer in the stable.

"Better thank you," he said.He sat on a bale of hay while reading a book.He set the book aside.

"Glad to hear that," she sat down next to him and felt his wrist."I think your arm has healed."

"It doesn't hurt as much as it did.It's just a little sore."

"I'm going to remove the sling," she warned, "if you feel any pain, tell me.Understand?"

"Yes, Mollynn," Rowen said.

She took the sling off and unwrapped the bandages that held the stick to his arm.She held it straight. "Does this hurt?" she asked.

"No," Rowen shook his head.

"I'll check your ribs," she pressed gently on his side, "does this hurt?"

"No."

"Good," she remarked and removed the bandages around his body.She helped him back into his shirt."I'm impressed at how quickly your wounds have healed, Rowen."

"I've always been able to heal fast," he blushed.(Since his kanji is life, I think I'll give him an ability to heal quickly."

"My lady will be pleased to hear about this," Mollynn said, "she'll think it would be better news than her wedding tomorrow."

"W-wedding?" he mumbled.He suddenly felt sick to his stomach.His ribs and arm hurt again.

"Yes," Mollynn confirmed, "my lady is going to be wed tomorrow; to her dear friend Darien.My lady has not told you?"

"No, she didn't," he whispered. He winced.

"Are you alright, Rowen?" Mollyn asked in concern. She put her hands on his chest.

"Yes, Mollynn," he lied."I'm just a little surprised."

"That my lady is getting married?"

He nodded.

"She hardly speaks about it.Even to me and she talks to me about almost everything."

"Does she love him?" he demanded."Does he love her?"

"Why I don't know," she sighed, "like I've already told you, Rowen, she doesn't speak of it much."

"Have you seen them together?" he asked, "how do they act to each other?Does he ever kiss her, does he--?"

"Now hold on here, Rowen," Mollynn stepped back, "why all these questions?"

Rowen sighed and turned around.

Mollynn gasped, "I understand now, you're in love with my lady, aren't you?" she walked up to him and placed her hand on her shoulder, "what news!You're the reason why she's been smiling.Before you came she's been quiet and to herself most of the time.Sad and lonely too.I can't believe I haven't noticed it before!"

"She's been sad?" he asked, turning back around, "then she doesn't love him!"

"I'm not sure," Mollynn said, "their parents have been planning this wedding since they were children.They act polite to one another, so I suppose she does.Wait--I remember something--when we were children she told me that Darein was very handsome."

"Handsome?That can't mean that she loves him."

Mollynn blushed, "I'm sorry sir.She never told me her feelings about Darien.I'm her servant, not her mother."

"Why don't you ask her for me?"

"I will not!" she huffed, "I never ask my lady such questions!If you want to know how she feels, you'll have to ask her yourself!Besides, I've got work to do."

Serena walked in, "hello," she said gracefully, "oh, I see that your bandages have been removed."

"Yes, my lady," Mollynn said as she curtsied, "I've removed them.His wounds have healed quit nicely."

"Thank you, Mollynn," Serena said.

"I must be off to finish my chores now," Mollynn announced and walked out of the stables.

"Mollynn told me you are getting married tomorrow," Rowen said flat out.

"What?" she gasped in surprise.

Rowen folded his arms, "how come you never told me?"

"I don't like talking about it," she replied."And I don't think it's really none of your business!"

"None of my business?" Rowen echoed, "listen, your highness, you took care of me this last week. You fed me, clothed me and came to visit me.You became my friend.If you told me you were going to be married, did you think I'll say something wrong?"

"Listen, Rowen," she sighed, "I really can't talk about this."

"I think we should," Rowen came closer to her."Something has happened to me.I think I'm falling in love with you."

Serena hung down her head, "Please, it doesn't make any difference.I have to marry Darien.Our parents planned it."

"They planned your wedding, why?" 

"Princesses are supposed to marry princes, you know," she replied, "don't make this difficult, Rowen, please!"

"Do you love him?" he asked.

"What?"

"Do you love him?" he repeated.

"Well, I--"

"You don't, do you?" he said."When you look at him, do you lose your voice?Does your heart stop?Does he take your breath away?Is he the reason you wake up in the morning?Do you ache for him to hold you and kiss you?"With every question he asked her, Rowen walked closer to her until her back touched the wall.He placed his hands right above her shoulders."Does your whole body go numb whenever you're around him?"

"Why are you asking me this?" she demanded with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I think you know why."

"I believe I do," she sniffed, "we're polite and kind to each other."

"Being polite and kind is very different from being in love, your highness." Rowen told her, his face coming dangerously close to hers.

She wanted him to kiss her.He wanted to kiss her too. Now that he could use both his arms, all Rowen wanted to do was hold her and kiss her and make love to her this very moment.But he couldn't.She was to be married and once he touched her, there was now way Rowen would be able to let go.

"How would you know," she questioned, "have you ever been in love?"

"Not until this moment," Rowen declared. "I love you, Princess Serenity.I loved you from the first time I saw you.That love grew every time you came to see me."

She swallowed, "you are very special to me.I'm glad that you feel better now.But I am getting married tomorrow."

"Do you love him?"he asked again.

"What does it matter?" Serena sniffed.Her sobs became harder, "even if I told my parents I didn't love him they'll make me marry him anyway!There's nothing I can do, Rowen, it's out of my hands!"

"We could run away," Rowen cupped his hands around her face. Her tears spilled onto his hands. He wiped them away with his thumbs, "and leave everything behind."

"This is my home, Rowen," she sobbed, "I can't leave!"

"You'd marry a man you don't even love?" he asked, "just because your parents told you to do it?Other people, Serena, shouldn't plan your life out.You're the own sailor of your life.You're the captain.Sail upon the waters of love and life.You can't marry someone you don't love, Serena.That's just wrong.You choose what you want."

"If only I knew what I want," she mumbled and pulled his arms down.She looked down at the floor and finally met Rowen's.Her chest heaved; "I'm so sorry Rowen!" she turned away from him and left the stables, crying.

Rowen banged his hand on the wall.The sound of Serena's sobs echoed inside his brain."I can't interfere anymore," he said to himself, "and I would if I stayed here another day.I have to leave.I have to leave here.Tonight."

**End Part 2!!Oooh, cliffhanger!All together now scream, "No, Rowen, don't leave!" **


	3. 3: Sailing to You

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

**Ch. 3--Sailing to You**

** **

Disclaimer: I do not own SM or Ronin Warriors.Man, that sucks.

Mollynn ran into her lady's room and opened the drapes around her bed, "wake up, my lady, wake up!" 

Luna, Serena's cat perked up her head.Mollynn picked her up, petted her head and placed her on the floor.

"Hmm?" Serena mumbled

She shook her awake, "wake up!My lady, wake up!"

"Did the cook burn my breakfast again?" she groaned.

Mollynn always had trouble waking up Princess Serenity but not this much.She ripped the covers off her.She took a deep breath and bent over her, "WAKE UP NOW!" she screamed

"Ahhh!" Serena sat up, "I'm awake! I'm awake!What is it?"

"It's Rowen, my lady, he's--he's gone!"

"What?"

"Quickly, get dressed!" she grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dressing frame.She threw a red dress over the top.She helped take her nightgown and put her corset and dress on.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Serena demanded."Why would he leave? Where would he go?"

Mollynn did not answer and dragged her to the stables, "see, my lady.I came to bring him breakfast and he was gone!"

Serena stepped inside, "oh, Mollynn, he probably went to bathe in the river."

"No, look!" she pointed to a note to the wall with an arrow holding it in place, "see, he left a note!"

Serena pulled the note off and removed the arrow from the wall, "hmm."

"What does it say, my lady?" Mollynn asked.

"It says," Serena began in a clear voice, "'Princess Serenity and Mollynn, thank you both for taking care of me this last week.Now that my wounds are healed I'" Serena's voice died down to a faint whisper, "'I see no reason to stay here.Goodbye and I wish you well.Rowen.'"

"I don't understand," Mollynn took the note away and looked over it, "he didn't say anything about leaving."

Serena stood in shock._He left.On my wedding day._ She held the arrow and looked at it.She felt like he shot her with an arrow of love and it made her fall in love with him.Serena tried to stay strong and pretended it was no matter, about to break the arrow, "well, now that he's gone we can go on like it was.He was scaring the horses anyway." She looked at the stall where her father's horse was.The horse was gone."He took my father's horse!I knew he was nothing but a horse thief!"

"My lady, how can you say that?" Mollynn demanded, "He became our friend!"

"Nonsense!"She hissed, "He was a burden."

"You know that's not true. You're just acting this way because you don't want me to see that you care for him.Well I'm not convinced, your highness."Mollynn stepped closer to Serena, "I know why he left, because you are getting married today and he can't stand to stay here another second!"

"How dare you talk to me that way!"

"My lady, I know you love Rowen," she said, "I've seen you two together.The man is wonderful, why; I even fell in love with him!You told him you loved him, didn't you?"

Serena said nothing.

"My lady, didn't you?" she waited for Serena to answer."You're just going to let him leave?"

"Why would it matter, Mollynn?I'm getting married to Darien today!" 

"But you don't love Darein, you love Rowen!" she cried.

"I can't chose!"

"Yes you can.You are the princess."She corrected."You have a right to chose you want to spend the rest of your life with."

"I wouldn't be able to find Rowen anyway," Serena said."He's gone, Mollynn, just accept it."She turned around and put her hand on the wall.

"No!" Mollynn shouted, "You love him, my lady.I know you do.You don't have to marry Darien today. Just run away."

"How will I be able to find Rowen?" she demanded.She turned away from the wall and tears formed in her eyes.She folded her arms, "hmm?He may have left right after I talked to him last night.I haven't been outside the palace wall!I'll get lost!"

"Follow your heart, my lady," Mollynn said, "Follow your heart."

Serena sighed, "I haven't been on a horse for years."

Mollynn raised an eyebrow, "what kind of excuse is that?Go after him, my lady, go after him!You'll never be able to forgive yourself if you let him go!I won't either!"

Serena walked to her mare and rubbed her head, "well, Ginger does look like she would like to go on a little ride."Serena smiled, "oh, what am I thinking?You're right, Mollynn, I do love Rowen!I must go after him!"

"Of course I'm right!" Mollynn laughed.She opened the door to Ginger's stall and threw a blanket over her back and saddled her.Serena sat on her sidesaddle and Mollynn led her out of the stables.

"Please don't' tell anyone I left," Serena pleaded.

"I won't, my lady."Mollynn promised."I give you my word.Good luck."

"I knew I could count on you," Serena said with a smile."Let's go, Ginger!" Serena rode off only a few feet and she fell off Ginger.

"My lady!"Mollynn ran to her rescue, "are you alright?"

"I should have practiced horse-back riding more when I was younger," Serena groaned.

**************************************************

While Serena was out searching for Rowen, Luna was searching for the sailor soldiers.She was able to reach them with Serena's vanity mirror.Amillynn the water sprite, Raye the priestess, Lita the amazon, Mina the outlaw, Hotaru the healer, Amara the horse racer, Michelle the mermaid and Trista the astronomer all looked down to their amulets to see that they began to glow.It gave a strong light that projected an image of a cat.

"Greetings, Sailor Soldiers," Luna said.

"Soldiers?" Amillynn gasped, "There's no one here but me."

"I am able to reach you all at once with your amulets."Luna said."If I were to reach you one by one it would take too long."

"I see," Amillynn said.

"How are you able to talk," Raye demanded, "are you possessed?"

"No, I'm not possessed," Luna replied, "I'm a guardian, like Artemis."

"You know Artemis?" Mina asked.She looked at her cat, "Artemis, what have you been doing when you're out catching mice?"

"Listen, the world is in grave danger.An evil darkness is coming.It will change all that is good to evil."

"I've heard about this," Raye said, "my grandfather told me about it.A warrior that stayed at my temple just left to go fight it."

"Warrior?" Luna mumbled.

"Oh, yes," Lita said, "I met a warrior too.I found him in the snow.If I came to find him any later, he would have frozen to death.He left to find the evil darkness just yesterday.Although I begged him to take me with him, he said he should do it on his own."

"I've met a warrior too," Mina said.

"So have I," Amillynn said.

Soon the girls were talking about their story how they met the warriors all at once.

"Quiet!" Luna hissed, "We don't have much time.Make haste to the castle of Serenity."

"I know where that is," Raye said, "it's just east of my temple."

"I live in the forest below the mountains," Lita remarked, "I don't know of any castle."

"Your amulets will show you the way," Luna's voice began to fade out, "hurry, sailor soldiers. Hurry!"

"We'll come as soon as we can, Luna," Amillynn said.

The image of Luna disappeared and the light went back to their amulets.The soldiers followed the path to the castle with only their amulets and hearts to guide them.

**********************************************

"The wedding is tonight," Darien said, "where could she be?"

"I do not know, son," his father replied.

Both parents and Darien stood in the throne room asking where Serena could be.Mollynn walked past the room carrying a feather duster.She knew they were talking about Serena. She was almost down the hall when Serena's stepped out of the room and called Mollynn.

"Mollynn, do you know where my daughter is?" she asked.

Mollynn tightened her hands into he fists, "curses!" she muttered under her breath.They were going to make her talk.She knew it!Mollynn plastered on a fake smile and turned around, "yes, your majesty?" she wlaked into the room.

"Where is Serena?" she asked again.

"I'm not sure, your majesty," Mollynn said, "but it's such a beautiful day, perhaps she went out for a ride.I just came from the stables and I saw that Ginger was gone."

"A horseback ride? Doesn't she know what day this is?" Serena's father demanded.

"Where did she go on her horseback ride?" Darien asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't know."

"She's lying," Darien's father muttered.

"I am not!" she cried."I honestly don't know where she went!"

"Here, sit down, Mollynn," Darien took her hand and sat her down in a chair.He took a knee before her."Why do I get the feeling that you're holding something back?You know where Serena went, don't you?"

"I can't tell you," Mollynn said, hanging her head, "I promised my lady I would not tell."

"She admits it!" Dariens' father shouted."She does know where she is!"

"Stop it, Father!" Darien shouted, turning his head back, "you're scaring her!" he looked at Mollynn and smiled."I'm pleased that you are very loyal to Serena, but you must tell her where she went.It's dangerous out there. What if she got hurt? What if she were kidnapped.Do you want to be held responsible if something were to happen to her?"

"No," she mumbled, her head still hanging down.She could not meet his eyes.

"Please tell us where she is," Darien lifted her head.He hoped he could get through to Mollynn if he would be polite and kind, unlike his and Serena's demanding parents.

"I swear I don't know where she went," Mollynn said, "she didn't know where she was going either.She ran away."

"Serena ran away?"Darien asked. "Do you know why she left?"

Mollynn sneered and changed the subject, "why are you suddenly concerned about my lady when in truth you never loved her?"

"What?" he mumbled.

"She does not want to marry you, Darien!" Mollynn stood up and pushed the chair back, which she had been sitting on.She walked to a wall and leaned against it."You can not make my lady happy."

"How dare you say that!" Darien's father threatened.

"'Enough, Father!" Darien spun around, "you can't get the truth from Mollynn if you talk to her that way!None of you are helping so why don't you just leave?She won't talk to you."

"Darein's right," Serena's mother said, "after all, the three grew up together.Let's go."They left the throne room.

"There's no one here but me," Darein walked to Mollynn and placed his hand on her shoulder, "now why do you think I can't make Serena happy?I'm her friend, aren't' I?Can't friends make each other happy?"

"She needs more than you friendship, Darien," Mollynn said, turning to him to reveal her tears."She needs your love and you can't give that to her, can you?The three of us were very close friends and we are still close friends.But you don't love Serena, do you?She's nothing but a friend to you and that's how she'll remain."

"I'll try to make her happy," Darien promised."I'll try to love her."

"That's good of you to consider that," Mollynn said, "but you shouldn't have to.You can't make yourself fall in love with someone, Darien.It just happens.You never loved my lady, so what makes you think you will?You can't make her love her the way she deserves to be loved so she left to find someone who can!"

"She's in love with somebody?" Darien asked.

"I said too much," Mollynn said, "you'll have to get the rest from her." Mollynn began to walk out of the room, "I have chores to do."

"Mollynn, wait!"Darien called, "I don't understand!"

"Of course you don't," she stopped and looked over her shoulder, "you don't love Serena.And no matter how hard you try, you never will."With that, Mollynn left the room.

Darien ran his hand through his hair."I have to find her."He whispered to himself, "although what Mollynn says is true, I have to find her.I may not love Serena but I do care about her."He sighed and walked out of the room, "guards!Guards!"

"Prince Darien," the guards came to him immediately, "how may we be of service?"

"Princess Serenity has," he almost said she was kidnapped but he knew he would be lying, "has run away!There are wild animals out there!We must find her before they do!"

"Yes, your highness!" they bowed and followed him outside.They saddled their horses and quickly fled to the forest.

"Don't worry, Serena," Darien whispered, "we'll find you."

**********************************************************

"Rowen!"Serena cried, "Rowen!Oh, where could he be?"

Rowen kept going deeper into the forest.He wanted to be far away from the castle as possible but the farther he went, the more he missed Serena.He stopped and started to go back and then he turned back to the direction he was going.Rowen had a problem making up his mind.He growled under his breath as he tried to make the decision.The horse almost became disoriented and was about to buck him off."Take me to Serena," he said to the horse."If I'm going to leave, I want to say goodbye to her first."The horse reared up and took off with an amazing pace to the castle.

"Rowen, where are you!" she made Ginger go faster, "Faster, Ginger!" _I don't know where to go, should I go east, west, north or south?_ Serena wondered, _how am I supposed to find Rowen with my heart?I never was out here before!_Serena's heart told her to go west, which was the direction Rowen was coming from."Rowen, if you can hear me, please answer me!"

"Serena!" Rowen heard her calling for him."Serena!"

Serena heard his voice and tears of joy filled her eyes.She saw him coming to her. "Oh, Rowen!" she stopped Ginger and came off her, calling Rowen's name as she ran to him.Rowen stopped his horse, or King Serenity's horse, dropped his quiver and bow and jumped down. He went to Serena with open arms.She jumped into his arms and Rowen held her close."Wherever you are going, please take me with you."

Rowen breathed in the scent of her hair, "Where I'm going is too dangerous."Rowen said, "I want to take you with me but I need to find my friends.I sense they are in trouble." He held her closer and kissed her forehead, "but I just want to stay here with you."  
  


"Please don't go," she begged.

"I don't want to leave," Rowen said, "I wish I could take you with me."

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back.They looked into each other's eyes and Rowen kissed her the way he always wanted to.The way Serena wanted to be kissed.

Serena melted into the kiss and her hands went to his thick blue hair.The kiss took her breath away. She felt tingly all over.No one has ever kissed Serena this way before.In fact, she hasn't been kissed at all.Even by her soon to be husband, Darien.He didn't show any affection to her, which was something Serena thrived on.Rowen kissed her like he would never kiss her again.Because that was how he felt.He was afraid he would never see Serena again.The kiss ended and he pulled her into his arms again. 

"I could hold you like this forever," he breathed.

The love they had for each other took over their ability to stand up and they knelt down, still in each other's arms.He rubbed his hands over her back and stroked his hand through one of her long tresses of hair.

"Milady!" a guard called out, "Princess Serenity!"

"They came looking for me!" Serena gasped.

"Serena, can you hear me?" Darien called.

"Darien!" she cried in a whisper.

"You should go to them," Rowen said.

"Don't leave me again, Rowen," Serena begged.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I wish I could take you with me."He kissed her on the forehead and got on the horse he was borrowing."If they find me here with you they might think I kidnapped you."

"I understand," she sniffed."They will hang you for that.Go to your friends.Good luck on your journey.Be careful."

"Are you going to marry Darien?" he asked before leaving.

Serena nodded.

"I wish you all the happiness in the world," Rowen gave her a sad smile and left.

"Goodbye," she whispered.She took Ginger by the reigns and walked to the direction she heard Darien calling her, "I'm here," she cried, "here I am!"

"She's alive!" Darien shouted, "Oh thank God!" he made his horse gallop fast to her and he stopped in front of her."My lady, are you alright?"

"Of course I am," she said, "I just wanted to take Ginger for a ride, that's all.I'm sorry if I caused alarm."

"We were worried about you, your highness," a guard said, "afraid that an animal would have gotten to you."

"Next time you want to go for a ride, I'll go with you," Darien said."The woods are dangerous, my princess."

"I understand," she said, "I'm truly sorry."

"No need for an apology," Darien smiled, "at least you are alright." He bent down and wrapped an arm around her.She placed her arm on his shoulder as he helped her up on his horse.She sat in his lap and a guard took Ginger by the reigns.

Serena leaned against Darien, "were my parents angry?" she asked.

"Yes, and so mine," Darien replied."But don't' worry about that.Neither of our parents knows how to have fun.They're not like you, Serena.You are carefree and you love the outdoors.I wasn't all that surprised when Mollynn told us you went out for a ride."

"She told you I was gone?" she asked with a frown.

"Not until your mother made her speak," he said, "Mollynn told us that gave you her word not to tell us.It was not her fault, my princess.We were all worried about you.Why ever did you go on a horse back ride on today of all days?"

"It's just been so long since I went out on a horse back ride," she answered."I just wanted to do something before we married."

"Then I'll make you a promise," Darien said, "every morning after breakfast we will go on a horseback ride together.How does that sound?"He gave her a smile.

"Sounds wonderful," she replied, "thank you."

Darien kissed her lightly on the forehead.A tear came down her cheek.Darien noticed the tear and wiped it away.He didn't say anything.Instead he looked casually behind him._Was there a reason Serena left or did she really just want to go for a horseback ride?_

*******************************************************

Serena stood in her corset and slip.Mollynn came in with the wedding dress, "your mother asked me to help you with this, my lady."

"Thank you, Mollynn," Serena said.

"Did you find Rowen?" Mollynn asked, pulling the long white dress over her.

"Yes."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him goodbye," she frowned.

"My lady, I'm sorry that I told them you were gone. They knew I was the only one you left."

"It's alright, Mollynn," Serena said, "I should have known they'll take the information from you."

"You are not angry with me?"

"Of course not," Serena said, "you are my best friend."She hugged her.

Mollynn hugged her back then positioned her in front of the mirror, "you look lovely, my lady."

"Thank you," Serena said with a sad smile, "I only wish I felt good about with my decision to marry Darien."She said as she placed in a pair of dangling earrings in her ears. "But he is my friend. Maybe I can learn to love him." She looked at Rowen's arrow and placed it down on her dresser; the only thing to remember Rowen by.

Mollynn nodded, "at least you're willing to try."

"Serena, it's time," Queen Serenity said, poking her head in the room.

"Yes," Serena said and she placed the veil on her head.She walked out with Mollynn carrying her train.

*********************************************

Darien waited patiently for her at the altar.When he saw Serena come through the doors, he smiled.Serena could not smile.Tears came down her eyes and her lips trembled as she forced herself to take each step._Please, tell me this is a dream.Someone wake me up!_But it wasn't a dream.It was real.Her sobs became louder and people thought that they were just tears of joy.They weren't.They were tears of anger and pain and sorrow.Darien took her hand and they knelt down in front of the bishop.

The bishop began to welcome everyone.Serena cried harder.The bishop looked at her oddly as it kept him from doing his business.

"Prince Darien, do you take Princess Serenity to be--,"

"No," Darien blurted.

"But I haven't' finished the question yet!"

"This wedding does not need to proceed," Darien said.

"Darien, what are you doing?" his father demanded.

"What?" Serena mumbled.

Darien lifted Serena's veil, "I understand why you ran away this morning.We both know that we don't love each other.We are good friends so why don't we just leave it at that?" he smiled, "besides, you're so much like a little sister to me and you whine too much."He kissed her forehead.

"Oh, thank you, Darien!" Serena embraced him and ran up the aisle.Everyone whispered around, wondering what was going on.

"Darien, why did you do that?" his mother said.

"I don't' want to get married now," Darien replied, "Actually, mother, I'd rather go to the university in France."

"What?"

"Yes.I want to travel and go to school."He folded his arms."I don't want to get married!"

"But all these people came to a wedding!"

"There will be no wedding!" he shouted and left the throne room.

"It's you he takes after!" she muttered to her husband.

"Hush, woman!"

Serena ran down the steps and to the gate where she found Luna and eight young women. "Luna who are these women?" she demanded.

"They are the sailor soldiers," Luna replied.

"Their amulets look like mine," she noted.

"Yes," Luna said."You're a sailor soldier too."

"I am?" Serena mumbled, "how come you never told me?I don't want to be a soldier!I don't know anything about fighting."  


"It is your duty as a sailor soldier to protect the world from evil," Luna said, "The crystals inside of them are from an ancient orb of power.They broke away from the orb and sent to you not long ago."

"So that's why we have them," Lita said, "I just found this in the earth after a thunderstorm.I never knew it held powers!"

""There is trouble." Luna said."A dark evil is coming to destroy the world and the sailor soldiers need to stop it!"

"The warriors we met are also going to fight it," Lita said, "if this evil is as bad as Luna says it is, they'll need all the help they can get."

"What kind of warriors?" Serena asked."I met a warrior too.He was hurt and I took care of him."

"I suppose it was fate that we all met one of them," Mina said.

"How are we supposed to fight, Luna?" Serena asked, "I don't think there is any armor for me in my castle!"

"Your amulets have the power to change you into the soldiers," Luna said, "Serena, you are Sailor Moon, the soldier of Love and Justice." She looked at Amilynn, "and you, Amillynn, are Sailor Mercury; the soldier of Water and Ice." She looked at Raye, "You, Raye, are the Sailor Mars; the soldier of Fire."She looked at Lita, "You, Lita, you are Sailor Jupiter; soldier of Thunder and Lightning."She looked at Mina, "Mina, you are Sailor Venus, Soldier of Love and Beauty," she looked at Hotaru," Hotaru, you are Sailor Saturn; the soldier of Death and Rebirth," She looked at Amara, "Amara, you Sailor Uranus; the soldier of the Far Sky," she looked at Michelle, "you Michelle, are Sailor Neptune; the soldier of the Deep Sea." She looked to the last sailor soldier," and you, Trista, are Sailor Pluto, the soldier of Space and Time."

The girls sighed, "That's wonderful."

"To change into the soldiers inside yourselves," Luna went on, "take your amulets and say your planet name followed by 'Ancient Crystal Power!'"

"Alright, soldiers, it's time for us to help the warriors who became our friends.Are you ready?" Serena asked, taking the amulet off her neck.

"Yes!"

"Then let's transform!" she held the amulet up over her head, "Moon Ancient Crystal Power!"

The sailor scouts held their amulets up high as they gave their transformation shout.

"Mercury Ancient Crystal Power!"

"Mars Ancient Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Ancient Crystal Power!"

"Venus Ancient Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Ancient Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Ancient Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Ancient Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Ancient Crystal Power!"

A white light portrayed from Serena's crystal and it swirled around Serena.Moon Beams shined all over her body.A white body suit with small sleeves appeared on her body(the little leotard thing without the bow or skirt.It makes them look to girly and prissy!)It had a collar and a heart shaped opened sectioned right above her breasts. A blue skirt slit on both sides came down to her knees. White leather gloves came over her hands and forearms.Her feet were covered with pinkish-red boots that came up to her knees.Around her head was a pure white ribbon. The following touch was a blue cape fell down to her ankles, blue in the front but on the back it was decorated with a full moon and moonbeams.She turned around and the amulet came back over her neck, the amulet and cape swaying around. She held up her hand and in it appeared the Moon Sword; a brilliant long sword with the hilt in the shape of a crescent moon.{AN: Because the outers have weapons, I'm going to give the inners some too!}Sailor Moon ended her stance by holding the sword over her head and looking up at it.

A pale blue light came from Amillynn's crystal and it swirled with her as she turned around.Water and ice consumed her as the body suit appeared on her body followed by a light blue skirt.Light blue boots appeared on her legs followed by the light blue gloves on her hands. A light blue ribbon went around her head.Drops of water and ice decorated her light blue cape that came to her knees.The amulet came back to her neck and she held out her hands as the Ice Hammer of Mercury appeared in them. As Sailor Mercury, she held the hammer in one hand by her side to end her transformation sequence.

Red light shined from Raye's crystal followed by red and yellow flames.Her white body suit appeared first followed by a red skirt.Red gloves and boots appeared on her followed by a red cape covered with fire and a red ribbon around her head.The Fire Bow of Mars appeared her hand followed by a quiver of red arrows on her lower back.Taking an arrow and a knee, she became Sailor Mars and ended the sequence with the arrow behind the string.

Green light came from Lita's crystal and green lightning swarmed around her.Her white body suit came upon her body followed by her long green skirt.Her green boots appeared on her long legs followed by the green gloves on her arms. Around her head came a green ribbon.A long green cape graced with lightning came down to her ankles.In her hands appeared the Lightning Spear of Jupiter; the spearhead shaped like a long bolt of lightning.With a sneer and a foot forward, she held the spear out and Sailor Jupiter was born.

From Mina's crystal, shined orange lights.Orange hearts and stars spun around her from head to toe.The white body suit appeared on her elegant body followed by her orange skirt.Orange boots and orange gloves appeared on her followed by an orange ribbon around her head and finally the dark orange ankle-length cape, decorated with orange stars and hearts.She placed a hand on her hip and in her other hand appeared the orange Heart-Chain Whip of Venus.Cracking the whip, she was now Sailor Venus.

{An: I hope I'm being accurate with the weapons I gave them. I know these sequences seem to be repetitive but I'm getting closer.You have to admit these costumes look cooler than what they normally wear, huh?}

A purple light glowed from Hotaru's crystal followed by eerie red and purple ribbons.Purple gloves and boots followed the white bodysuit and purple skirt.The purple ribbon went around her head. Her purple cape had a glaive on the back with ribbons surrounding it.In her hand appeared the Silence Glaive of Saturn.Sailor Saturn awakened as she held the glaive in one hand; the end of the glaive touched the ground behind her.

A glow of dark blue light came from Amara's crystal and it shined around her.Everything around her was dark blue, like the sky, with clouds hanging around her.She looked more like a woman when the white body suit and dark blue skirt appeared on her followed by the dark gloves and boots.A dark blue ribbon formed around her shorthaired head and her dark blue cape fell down to her ankles, covered with white clouds and the golden sun.In her hand she wielded the Space Scimitar Of Uranus (it's a scimitar, really it is.That's what curved swords are called.)She held the scimitar in front of her with her palm over the blade.The sequence ended and Amara was now Sailor Uranus.

Aqua and sea green light came Michelle's amulet and around her roared the waves of the sea. Following her white bodysuit and sea green skirt came the sea green colored boots and gloves and ribbon.The aqua colored cape fell to her ankles with the waves of the sea on the back of it.A mirror appeared on a belt around her waist and in her hands she held the Trident of Neptune.{Yeah, I know her weapon/treasure is a mirror but she looks funny with a little hand-held mirror and besides, she's Sailor Neptune, for crying out loud!A trident really suits her!}She put a foot back and turned sideways holding the Trident of Neptune at the top and the mermaid became Sailor Neptune.

Dark red light flashed from the dark red crystal belonging to Trista and it spiraled around her.Around her was the blackness of space.After her white body suit soon followed the dark red skirt, boots, gloves and ribbon.A dark red cape covered with stars and a sundial {I know what you're thinking, 'sundial?' but she's the senshi of space and time and sundials was how they used their time back then!}.In her right hand appeared the Garnet Rod of Pluto, the key of time and space, she placed it behind her left foot and Sailor Pluto replaced the astronomer.

Sailor Moon looked at the blade of her sword to see her reflection in it. She pulled her sword down. "Sailors, it is time to set sail!"

"Sailors set sail?" Sailor Jupiter mumbled, "Why are we called Sailor soldiers?We're not going sailing anywhere, are we?Are we?!"

"Relax, Sailor Jupiter," Sailor Mars said, "I think what she means by that is it's time to find the warriors."

"Good," she sighed, "I hate sailing…"

"I've noticed."

"How will we be able to find them?" Sailor Venus asked.Her amulet glowing answered her question, "oh, never mind."

"Our amulets will lead us to them," Sailor Saturn said, "let's go quickly before something happens to them."

"We're coming, warriors," Sailor Moon announced, pointing her sword to the path they needed to follow and in a smaller voice, she whispered, "I'm coming, Rowen."

The sailor soldiers followed Sailor Moon through the woods, hoping to find their friends the warriors before the evil finds them.

**End Part 3.Part 4 (maybe the end) will be next "We Are One." Do you like how I made the new scouts' outfits or not?Are you relieved now that Serena chose not to marry Darien and Darien let her go?Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. 4: We are One

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

**Ch.4 **

**We Are One**

** **

I do not own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors.Bummer.My hat off to those who made these cool animes.

The Sailor Soldiers found the Ronin Warriors about to battle it out with the warlords.Even though the warlords may have changed a little bit after meeting the alter ego forms of the outer sailors, they still had the pride that made them want to fight the ronin warriors.

"Rowen!" Sailor Moon cried. "'Tis you!"

"Serena! What are you doing here?"

Anubis refrained from running Rowen through.He looked up to Sailor Saturn.

"Don't you recognize me?" Sailor Saturn asked, "It's me, Hotaru."

"Hotaru," Anubis mumbled, _the girl with the candles, _he remembered and smiled, "I remember."

Serena ran to Rowen and she jumped into his arms as she wrapped hers around his neck. He held her in a carrying position and he twirled around in a circle."You look so different!"

"I'm the soldier of justice and love," she said, "Sailor Moon."

"I didn't know you were a soldier," he remarked.

"Neither did I!"

The warlords suddenly forgot that the ronins were they and they stared at the outer sailor soldiers.Dais almost lifted the eye patch over the eye he didn't even have.Sailor Mars casually walked to Ryo.

"My grandfather askmed me to follow you," she said, "He thought you might need some help."

"Thank you," he mumbled._You missed me, admit it. _"How were you able to find us?"

"Our amulets showed us the way," Sailor Jupiter answered for Sailor Mars, "they're magical."

"You nine are all enemies?" Sailor Mercury asked Sai.

Sai nodded.

"You don't have to be," Sailor Moon said, "We should fight together as a group."

"What?Are you insane?" Anubis demanded, "We are destined to destroy the warriors!I will not rest until Rowen is dead!"

Sailor Moon stepped betweent them, "it was you who wounded Rowen, wasn't it?I will not let you harm him again!" she pointed her sword at him, "there is a much greater evil coming and you will never forgive yourself if you kill Rowen now.You fight them because you crave victory and glory, isn't that true?"

"So what if I do?" Anubis snapped.

"You will not have a victory if you killed Rowen and the others," Sailor Moon said, "but if you help us fight this darkness that could destroy the world, you will be forever victorious."

"It was like your grandfather said," Ryo recalled to Sailor Mars, "The warlords are like us.The darkness that is coming is powerful it can over come the warlords.They need to let go of their pride and hatred or they will become slaves to the darkness."

"We are nothing like you!" Sekhmet snarled.

Michelle folded her arms, "then tell me, Sekhmet, just what are you?"

Selhmet found the answer to her question quit hard to find.He sighed and lowered his eyes to the ground. 

"And what about the rest of you?" Trista questioned, "What makes you feel that you need to destroy the warriors when in truth they are not all that different from you?" she walked to Cale and put her hands on her hips."You never took time to think about what's good in life.You looked at the stars that night like you never saw them before."

Kale looked away, "I've seen the stars before," he muttered."Just not very often."

"Of course, because you're too busy trying to kill someone that is just as good as you are!"

"Good?" Sage mumbled.

_Something happened to me when I met Hotaru,_ Anubis pondered as he looked at her._After nearly killing Rowen I thought I won.I thought I was victorious. But it did not fill the void inside my soul.It only made it bigger._ He looked at the rest of the group to see them still arguing about the reasons to fight and other such nonsense, _Perhaps what they say is true.We are the same.We are one.The cruelty inside me disappeared when I first saw Hotaru.When she healed my wound she also healed my heart._

"Anubis, something wrong?" Sailor Saturn asked, noticing the far away look on his face. Everyone stopped and looked at him, as if they knew he was going to say something important.

"Our purpose in life is not to destroy the warriors," he said flat out.

"What?" Sekhmet growled, "Anubis, you traitor!"

"It is true we've been warriors far longer than the ronins have.That's probably why we take pleasure in fighting them," Anubis said, "but perhaps, we are not supposed to fight against them but to fight beside them and teach them while they teach us."Anubis smiled and put his hand on his chin, "thouse countless duels we've had were supposed to be only learning experiences."

"You mean," Kale mumbled, "we're supposed to 'tutor' them?"

"I wouldn't put it like that, but yes," Anubis said.

Kale grunted under his breath.

"I agree with Anubis," Dais said, "I grow tired of fighting with Hardrock all the time."_Even with only one eye, I can see everying more clearly. _He thought to himself.

"Are you saying," Sage said, "we shouldn't' have to fight the warlords anymore?"

"The next time you are in battle with each other," Sailor Jupiter said, "you will be fighting the same enemy for the same reason and not each other for different reasons."

Sage was surprised to hear an amazon say something so thought provoking.He smiled, "I didn't expect you to say something like that."

"You think because I'm an amazon I am stupid?" Sailor Jupiter demanded.

"No! No!" Sage blushed, "I meant, well…"

"Just because I was raised by wolves," Jupiter muttered, "doesn't mean I don't know the difference between right and wrong."

"You were raised by wolves?" Kale questioned with a grin, "and you call _us_ savages?"

"We never called you savages!" Jupiter snarled, about to pounce on Kale.Sage held her back.

"Stop this!" Anubis commanded, "we won't get anywhere if we fight one another!"

_You just now realized that?_ Rowen thought to himself as he remembered his broken ribs and broken arms.

"Listen to me," Anubis said, "we've all met one of these girls and something happened to us when we met them.I know you felt like you wanted to change because I felt it too."

The warlords said nothing because they knew he was right.

"Let's help them," Anubis said, "we don't need to be enemies anymore. We are one."

"Anubis is right," Dais told Sekhmet and Kale, "we might find answers to the questions we've been asking our selves for our whole lives."

Sekhmet sighed; he wasn't sure what to do. Something did happen to him when he met Michelle.She did save his life after all.He wanted to continue to fight someone but he grew tired of sparing with Sai. Sai wasn't a challenge anymore.Maybe the new enemy will be a challenge, "I'm in."

_ _

Kale looked at Sage and then to Trista.He remembered when he looked at the stars that night and wondered why he never did take time to look at them.Kale never bothered to take pleasure in the small things in life.He wasn't afraid of the darkness because he loved the dark.The cold didn't bother him either.Then he thought of something that scared of him; what if the darkness was too dark, for even him to handle? What if the darkness took away the stars?And what if it got too cold for anything to live? He didn't want to be left in the dark cold forever.Kale would be alone and he wouldn't have Sage to fight anymore.Darkness was his only friend but now that he has met Trista and looked at the light of the stars, he knew that the light was not his enemy.He fingered the scar on his eye and smiled._I've seen the light._"Me too," Kale finally said, "let's go."

"Where exactly are we supposed to find this evil darkness?" Sailor Uranus asked.

Suddenly, without warning, the clouds hid the golden sun and seemed to devour it until it was gone.The light blue sky turned black as midnight and it was still early afternoon.The darkness was so thick, that it hid the light of the stars and moon. 

"Looks like it found us," Dais said.

"I can't see anything," Sage mumbled.

"I can see just fine," Kale bragged.

Everyone ignored his remark.The crystals in the soldier's amulets began to glow but it looked faint because of the thick darkness.The warriors were only able to tell that the sailors were still there and tell who was who by the color of the crystals.

"We need to go to the church," Sailor Mars said.

"And where are we supposed to find it?" Ryo demanded, "There is thick blackness all around us!"

"I know exactly where it is," Sailor Mars said, "its only south of here.I can find it no matter how dark it is!Follow me, everyone!"

Sailor Mars led the way and the others followed her, with only the light of her red crystal to show them the way. Of course, Kale had no problem seeing in the dark.He walked on past them.

"Kale, wait for us!" Sekhmet shouted.He could barely tell it was Kale because of the dark but he knew it was Kale because he always wanted to be the leader in everything. "We all can't see in the dark like you can!"

"Remember, I've only one got one eye!" Dais growled, "thanks to someone who I will leave anonymous!"

"You all don't expect me to hold your hands now, do you?" he demanded and stopped.

"Actually, that might not be a bad idea," Sailor Mars said, "Why don't you go to the back of everyone and watch our backs incase something is following us?"

_Why do I always have to be last?_ Kale thought to himself.

Sailor Mars took Ryo's hand casually and he squeezed her hand.She cleared her throat and Ryo smiled as he took Sailor Moon's hand.Sailor Moon gladly took Rowen's and gave his a little squeeze.He squeezed her hand back in return and he reached for Sailor Mercury's.Sailor Mercury shyly took Sai's and he barely held her by her fingertips.The two both blushed and he reached for Sailor Jupiter's hand, holding hers the same as he held Sailors Mercury's. Sailor Jupiter took Sage's hand with a good grip.Amused with the strength of her hand, he took the hand of Sailor Venus.She felt for Kento's hand and he held on it tight, making sure she wasn't getting anywhere.She giggled slightly to herself.Kento took Saturn's hand and she took Anubis'.Anubis looked down at her hand although he could barely even see it.She was holding his hand like she was afraid to let go.Giving Saturn's hand a reassuring squeeze, he reached for Sailor Uranus' hand.Sailor Uranus took Dais' and held it like she thought holding hands was ridiculous.Dais placed his thumb over her hand and rubbed it gently and she felt her face become hot.Grinning, Dais took Sailor Neptune's hand.She took Sekhmet's and he took Sailor Pluto's.Sailor Pluto reached her hand into Kale's.Used to the chain, Kale almost reached his hand out behind him.He tightened his fist and the line began moving.

They made it to the church and Sailor Mars went inside.It was dark in the church too.She let go of Ryo's hand and she heard him make a sad little moan.She sniffed the air, "wait here," she said and took one of her arrows.She scratched the arrow onto her bow and a flame lit the arrowhead. She placed the arrow into a curve that was attached to the wall, serving as a rack for light and then the flame grew around the wall, lighting up the whole church.{I've seen things like these in movies; I don't know what they're called so I hope you know what I'm talking about!}

"You certain this is the place?" Ryo asked.

"I am," she replied."I've had visions of something awful taking place here."

"Let's move around," Sailor Jupiter said.

The group moved deeper into the church.They didn't see anything peculiar; until Sailor Neptune screamed.

"What is it?" Sekhmet asked, turning to her.

"I heard something," she answered.

"I didn't hear anything."

"Didn't you hear it?" she asked.

Sekhmet shook his head followed by the rest. 

"I'm certain I heard something," she left the group and entered another room.

"Wait!" Sailor Mercury went after her, "we need to stay together!" she went into the same room Neptune went to and screamed for Neptune because she wasn't even in the position to breath."Come quick!"

A giant cobra wrapped Sailor Neptune in its coils and was about to eat her.Its mouth was hanging right over her head.She couldn't move or breath because it was squeazing her so tight.She dropped her trident.

"What's wrong?" Sai asked Sailor Mercury. She pointed up to the giant cobra.

The cobra was just a moment close to eating Sailor Neptune when Sekhmet jumped intothe room and onto the creature.He was attacking it on his own. He forced the cobra's jaws down to prevent it from biting him, although he did not have to worry about the venom of the snake.Sailor Mercury reached for Neptune's hand while the snake forgot about its dinner in its coil and its tail loosened.Neptune gasped for breath.

"You alright?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"I think so, where's Sekhmet?" she looked up to see her rescuer fighting with the giant reptile. "Don't just stand there, someone help him!"

Because of her amzon fighting nature, Sailor Jupiter was the first to react.She brought out her spear and flipped in the air.Before she landed, she held her spear over her right shoulder, "Lightning Spear Sizzle!" {Yes, that's not one of her attacks but I like the sound of it!} She launched the spear to the creature and it pierced through the middle of its body.Sparks swarmed over it and that was Sekhmet's cue to let go.The snake hissed as it fell down to his death.It dematerialized and nothing was left but Sailor Jupiter's spear.Sailor Jupiter picked up her spear."I was waiting to put this spear into some good use," Sailor Jupiter said.

Sekhmet knelt down to Sailor Neptune, "are you alright?It didn't bite you, did it?"  
  


Neptune smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "You saved me, Sekhmet. Oh thank you."

This surprised Sekhmet, "I owed you.Now we are even."He said, trying not to sound all mushy.

"Let's move on," Sailor Mars said, "I have a feeling that the snake is the only thing we'll find in this church."Sailor Mars was right, not too far down the hall were some small demon-like creatures."Where did they come from?"

"I don't really care," Ryo growled, "but I _know_ where they are going!Flare Up Now!" A wave of fire flowed to the small creatures, burning them all.

"Here come more!" Sailor Mercury noted.She pressed her earring and a small veil appeared over her face.{Like her visor!} "I'm getting readings of other creatures here, some even bigger."

"We can stop them," Sai said.

"Everyone, stay close together," Mercury ordered, "I've got an idea."They did as they said."Wait for them to get closer."

"Why?" Sailor Jupiter demanded, "let's just get them!"

Sailor Mercury waited for the right moment, when they were about close in on the group, "Ice Slippery Slide!" she pulled out her ice hammer and hit it on the ground.Ice formed on the ground and protected the group as it expanded outward to the demons. They couldn't walk on the ice and they slid all around and bumped into each other and into the pillars and the walls, knocking themselves unconscious."They won't bother us for awhile."The ice melted and they continued onward. It wasn't long until they were met with other scary creatures.

"Skeletons," Sailor Mars observed, "and zombies!"

"They'll die for good this time!" Sailor Jupter cried, "Lightning Spear Sizzle!" her spear went right through a skelenton and hit the wall.It had no effect on the undead."What?"

"I've got an idea," Sailor Mars took out some charms, "Holy Fire Ball Charge!"She threw the charms to the undead creatures.The skeletons fell down into a pile of bones and the skin of the zombies rotted away.

"This is becoming rather disgusting," Sailor Moon grumbled.

"It's only going to get worse," Rowen said.

They heard laughter coming from below the church."Are you afraid of the dark?" a low voice echoed through the church.For a split second, the fire went out.Sailor Moon screamed and clutched Rowen. He looked at her.

"I'm alright," she mumbled and stepped away, "let's find this person."

They went down the stairs into the next floor.They saw a man waiting for them holding a staff wearing robes."We've been waiting for you."

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon demanded, "Are you the one who has been causing this darkness?"

"I am the necromancer Mekosh. Only the most powerful sorcerer in the world."Behind him was high-pitched giggling."And my sister, Lelandra, the Enchantress."He looked over his shoulder and his sister came up to him.

"These are the ones, my brother?" Lelandra asked.She looked the warlords and warriors over, "Mmm, very handsome men if I don't say so myself."She grinned and walked up to Kale and walked around him.Kale stood still as she rubbed her hand over his chest and ran her finger down his face, "can I play with them a little before we kill them?Please, brother?"

"Lelandra, stop that!" Mekosh ordered.

"I don't want to kill them yet," she talked back to him sass fully."I want a little fun." she smelled Kale's hair.She could tell that he was the warlord of Corruption._He will be easy to trap,_ she thought to herself._So easy, he's attracted to my darkness like a moth to a flame._

Both Mekosh and Lelandra had black hair and green eyes.They were also dressed in black in red.Meekosh wore a black robe with red trim and Leelandra wore a red strapless tight dress and the dress came down to the middle of her shins, with slits on both sides. There was a large open gap on the chest of the dress, showing off her pale skin.She had black trim on her dress and wore an ashy-gray cloak covering her rear-length hair.She wore thigh length boots and gloves that exposed her blood red finger-nailed fingers, coming down to a thread, that came inches from her shoulders.

Kale finally got a hold of himself and pushed Leelandra away, "get away from me, ruthless wench."He looked at Trista, who was pleased with the way he handled the situation.

"What!?" Lelandra cried, "Brother, did you hear what this man just called me?"

"My dear sister, stop playing with them!"He shouted, "That's not why they came here."

Lelandra shot Kale a sexy look and stood beside her brother, "can we kill them now?" she asked impatiently.

"Just wait, my sister," he said, "let's just handle this a bit more elegantly, shall we?"

"You knew we were coming, didn't you?" Sailor Moon cried.

"We have, my dear," Meekosh bowed.He acted like a gentleman for a wizard that worked evil dark magic pertaining to the dead."You've arrived on time."

"What do you want from us?" Sailor Moon demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Just your miserable life," Meekosh gentlemanly smile turned to an evil grin."And your world!" he stretched out his hand and a giant bony hand came out of nowhere. Sailor Moon didn't even have time to scream as the giant bony hand grabbed her and lifted her off the ground, squeezing her tight enough to break her body.

"Sailor Moon!" Rowen gasped, "No!"

"Mercury Ice Hammer Freeze!" she threw her hammer to the bony hand and it froze into solid ice.It broke into pieces and Sailor Moon fell back down to the floor.

"Thank you, Mercury," Sailor Moon choked.Sailor Mercury helped Sailor Moon to her feet. "You're outnumbered.We won't let you win."

"On the contrary my dear," he snapped his fingers and thirty undid minions came out of the ground."You are!"

"Mars Fire Bow Scorch!" Sailor Mars fired her arrows at the zombies and skeletons.Even if she missed, when the fire arrows landed near the minions, a fire will start and the stupid minions would walk right into them.

"Jupiter Thunder Spear Fence!" Sailor Jupiter threw her lightning spear in front of the minions, with the end standing at an angle.

"You've missed!" Lelandra cackled.

"Did I now?" Sailor Jupiter teased and just then, sparks went up and down her spear and a fence of lightning trapped the zombies and skeletons.The lightning zapped them and they fell into pieces.

"Curses!"Lelandra hissed.She looked up at Sailor Jupiter and got into her mind with her enchanting ability, making her feel like she was on a ship because she knew her fear.

"No," Sailor Jupiter mumbled, "the boat is going to sink, we're not going to make it. No!No!"

"Jupiter!" Sage cried. He started to run to her but when he took his first step, he was unable to move.Lelandra held him motionless.

"Rigid Thinking!"Lelandra held her hand up and cast another spell on the group.No one was able to think clearly and they wandered around, attacking the nearest person or stood confused. {Ever played the game "Baldur's Gate?"That's where I'm getting ideas for these spells!} Except for Dais, who was immune to the spells.In a way, he was a wizard himself, an illusionist. He looked at LeLandra and smiled as he got an idea.

_Time to work my own magic,_ Dais thought.He shook awake his comrades and told them the best way to fight a wizard is with magic."I've got some magic tricks up my own sleeve," he told them.

Lelandra looked at her brother, "what are they doing?"

"Just wait," he said, "maybe they are choosing to surrender."

"Are you sure one of your illusions will work on them?" Kento demanded. 

"They work on you," Dais sneered.

Kento snarled silently.

"What are you going to do?" Kale asked.

"That woman likes you," Dais replied, "I'll make her think I'm you."

"She's an enchantress, Dais," Kale grumbled, "she messed with our minds just a moment ago.How do you expect her to really believe you're me?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Uranus said with a frown, sounding a bit jealous. 

"My powers are more natural," Dais said, "it's not a spell, it's an ability. Just watch.Come with me, Kale."

{An:Dais is immune to magic spells because of his ability to cast illusions.But Lelandra, Mekosh and other mages aren't immune to abilities.Maybe I should be fair, but Dais isn't really a mage.He's just a gifted warlord!}

Kale followed Dais to the shadows.They clasped hand to forearm and they began to change. Dais' long wavy white hair became short and blue like Kale's and his eye patch disappeared as Kale's eyes took place with the star shaped scar.While Dais took the place of Kale, Kale looked like Dais so Meekosh and Lelandra would still think Dais is there.Kale, who looked like Dais, stepped out of the shadow and to the rest of the group.Dais slinked away behind Lelandra.

"LeeeLandraaaaa…." Dais said with Kale's voice into her ear.She turned to see the look alike Kale stepping back.She immediately fell for the illusion because she lusted for Kale.Dais motioned for her to follow him.

"You," she murmured.Lelandra forgot about her brother and left him to handle the others all by himself.

"Follow me, Lelandra," Dais said."Follow me."He led her to a dark room.

Lelandra smiled, "I knew you couldn't resist me."

"I was only playing with you," Dais grinned, "isn't that what you wanted?"

Lelandra touched the Kale-look-alike's chest, "I know you love the darkness."She turned around him while rubbing her left around his chest and stomach and down his thigh.She placed right arm on his shoulder as she started to excite him with her hand, whispering sensually in his ear. "It suits you.I've always loved a man who wasn't afraid of the dark."

"There's no reason for me to be afraid of the dark," Dais said.

Lelandra smiled and fingered his blue hair, "oh you're so brave."She turned around him a few times, going on how gorgeous he is and how the dark makes her feel."Your eyes look cold but they make me feel hot."She whispered."So hot…"

Dais had a little trouble keeping himself together.Lelandra was exceedingly beautiful and he still had a bit of evilness left in him.He did decide to help the warriors but that did not cure his tricky behavior and wicked ways completely.Dais closed Kale's eyes and tried to push the bad thoughts out of his mind.She stood in front of him and spread her hands over his chest and got very close to him.

Dais lifted down the cloak hood and reached his hand into her hair.Lelandra's hair was straight with a few locks flying outward in a vampy, harlot-like look.

"We are lost in the dark, handsome," she breathed as she moved her face to his."Why don't we find each other?" she giggled and placed her mouth over his. 

Lelandra closed her eyes slowly and Dais squeezed them shut tight.She kissed him deeply and nibbled his lips. Lelandra lifted her leg up onto Dais'. Dais found himself moving his hand to her bare leg and finally realized that she was playing with his mind too. He let his hands hang to the sides. He almost became a victim of his own illusion.He thought about Amara and the way he felt when he saw her.The anger and hate disappeared from his heart when he saw him. She made him feel like a man. Lelandra did not make him feel that way.She made him feel like a fool.

The kiss was over and she stepped back to see Kale change back to Dais."What?"

"Welcome to my parlor said the warlord to the wench!" Dais shouted.

"Meek--" she tried to cry out to her brother for help but Dais placed his hand over her mouth.

The walls disappeared and they were outside in bright daylight.The sun was shining down hard on them.

Lelandra hissed as moved her head down.

"I do not like the darkness as much as you think I do," Dais snarled into her ear, "I can't stand the cold.I prefer the warmth.I've seen the light and now it's your turn. I made you feel hot before, just wait. Look at the light, Lelandra," he forced her to look at the sun, "and bask in its warm glow." He pushed her against a tree and when she turned around to fight back, Dais changed back to Kale and disapeared.

Lelandra held her hood over her head._The heat, I can't stand it…I'm going to burn out here…the light.It's too bright._"Don't leave me out in the light!Don't leave me out here, please!" she screamed hysterically, "the light is too bright!I'm going to burn out here!"She felt the sun on her skin.Normally, people would like to bask in the sunlight but Lelandra just couldn't stand it.She looked at her hands and saw them turn pinkish-red like sunburn and she thought she saw blisters."Nooo!"

Still in the form of Kale, Dais returned to the others.

"Where've you been?" Meekosh demanded, "Why've you left your friends behind?Could it be that you don't care what I do to them?"

"I can ask the same about your sister," Dais said.

"What?" Meekosh turned to where Lelandra was standing, "Lelandra? Lelandra, where are you?"He heard footsteps barreling down the hall and Lelandra came into view.

"Meekosh!" Lelandra cried, sobbing. "Blisters, blisters all over me!From the sun!"

"Nonsense," Meekosh said, "it's dark outside.Remember?"

"And it's also still afternoon," Dais reminded."Sunset isn't for a few more hours."

"What were you doing outside?" Meekosh asked.

"I was inside, brother but suddenly I was outside!Look at these blisters, these burns!" she held out her hands.She saw burns and blisters and Meekosh saw her usual pale skin.

"There are no burns, Lelandra," Meekosh said, "I assure you.It was only an illusion."

"You don't believe me!" she accused, "my own brother!"

"Lelandra, look," Meekosh said, "you look just like you've always had."

Lelandra looked at Dais, "you, you did it!" she pointed at him, "it was him, Meekosh!He's an illusionist!He played a trick on me thinking he was him!" she pointed to Kale.

"But he was here the whole time," Meekosh took a double take as he saw Dais and Kale change back in front of his very eyes."No!They switched places!How dare you make fools out of us!"

"Not much of a lover of surprises, are you?" Dais teased.

Meekosh tightened his fists and growled as he held them over his head.He drained half the life from Kale and Dais.

"Uranus Space Sword Slash!"

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"Sailor Uranus and Pluto sent their attacks to Meekosh but he made a wall of bones to protect his self.

"I will make you pay dearly for what you did to my sister," Meekosh threatened as he lifted his arm and a staff with a skull on the top of it entered his hand."Death Skull Doom!"A black light escaped from the skull and centerd around the group, taking away all their strength and leaving them helpless. They fell down, unable to get up.Soon they will die as they felt themselves growing old.

Sailor Moon tried to get to her sword but couldn't reach it and she felt so weak.Meekosh began to walk to her.Sailor Moon then remembered the arrow that was with the note Rowen left.She saved it and kept it in her boot.Carefully, slowly, she reached into her boot and pulled out the arrow.She held it behind her back and kept her head down to look like she was weak.

"Sailor Moon!" Rowen cried.

"Admit it, my dear, we are just too strong for you," Meekosh teased, "surrender to the darkness and I guarantee you a quick and painless death."He knelt down in front of Sailor Moon."Or I can kill all your friends slowly and painfully and force you to watch before I kill you."He lifted up her face.

"There's one more option, Meekosh," she grunted with a sneer, "I can always kill you instead!"She took Rowen's arrow and forced it into Meekosh's heart as far as it would go.

Blood squirted from Meekosh's mouth as he tried to talk.He looked down at Sailor Moon in disbelief and his hand fell onto her shoulder. She shook him loose and stepped back.He was gone, leaving only the arrow behind.

"Meekosh!" Lelandra cried, "No!My brother!"

Sailor Moon took her sword of the moon and she was rejuvenated."Now it's your turn, Lelandra," Sailor Moon stepped forward and held her sword over her head and brought it down in front of her, "Moon Sword Beam Slicer!"Gold, blue and white beams from her sword swarmed to Lelandra, cutting her diagonally under the shoulders, in the middle of her torso and at the knees.

Meekosh, the necromancer of death and Lelandra, the enchantress of torture, were gone, along with the darkness.The darkness lifted and the sun shined through the windows.

Exhausted and relieved, Sailor Moon fell to take a knee, holding the blade of her sword into the ground._It's over…it's all over…_

_ _

"You did it, Sailor Moon," Rowen helped her to her feet. "Let's all return home now."

"I have a feeling that it's not all over yet," Sailor Mars said, "there is probably more out there."

"But how?" Sailor Mercury asked, "The sun is back out," the veil went over her eyes, "and there is nothing left in the church."

Ryo placed his hand on her shoulder, "if something does go wrong, we'll be ready for it."

"Almost hard to believe that the darkness came from just two people who loved the darkness more than light," Kale said, looking where Meekosh and Lelandra just fell when their lives ended._It could have been me on that floor too.I could have gotten so caught up in the darkness that the darkness will take over me if I haven't seen the light in time._

_ _

"Are you alright, Kale?" Sailor Pluto asked.

Kale nodded, "let's go…. it's too dark in here…. even fore me."

***************************************************************

In the hot summer sun, Artemis nestled in Mina's lap as she stroke his back.He rubbed his head over her and purred.Mina smiled.If it weren't' for Artemis, she would be all alone.He was her only companion.She didn't see Kento after that battle.She suspected he went on another battle or something.She sat with her back on the outside wall of her small home.Artemis perked up his head and meowed.He jumped off Mina's lap and wiggled his whiskers.

"Artemis?" Mina stood up, "what's out there?"She laughed when she saw the familiar bluish black-haired warrior walking to her.She welcomed him with a warm embrace."I thought I'd never see you again, where did you go?"

"I went to your homeland, England," Kento replied, "It appears that they didn't forget you after all."

"They haven't?"

"Not after I told them I had encounters with you, of course," he smiled, "you're more than a legend, Mina, you are an idol!"

Mina smiled back, "and that's exactly what I want to be!Oh thank you!" she embraced him again and invited him in for a meal right after he gave her the kiss of her life.

Amara just came back from going on a horseback ride.As she unsaddled her horse, her horse neighed and shook her head to the door."Abigail, there is nothing out there."She said."I'll prove it to you.It's just an," she found Dais standing in front of her, "illusion?"

"Hello, Amara," Dais said.

"What are you doinig here?" she demanded.

"I came to see you, of course." He replied, "is there something wrong, Amara?"

Amara tried to hide away from the subject but Dais said he knew something was on her mind so she went ahead and said it.

"What happened between you and Lelandra when you switched places with Kale?"she asked flat out.

Dais laughed, "is that what is bothering you?"

"Well?What happened?" Amara asked, "what did she do? What did you do?"

"Amara, you saw the way she acted around Kale.Do you really need to ask?"

"Oh dear God," Amara mumbled."You didn't---"

"Relax, Amara," Dais said, "Nothing happened, you should know that."

"I was afraid that you two--"

"Please, I don't really want to talk about it," Dais grumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"That woman is insane," Dais said, "that's the last time I pose as Kale.In fact, I kept thinking about you," Dais admitted.

"You were?" she asked with a smile.

Dais nodded, "it kept my mind from straying."

"I feel relieved," Amara sighed and Dais took her hand.

"I wouldn't do anything to harm you," Dais said, "I promise."He pulled her close to in his arms and assured her with a kiss.

"I knew you would come again," Amilynn said with a smile, standing with her hands on her hips as she stood in the water."Can't seem to stay away from here, can you?" It was the beginning of autumn.The leaves were just starting to change colars but it was still warm and the cold water of the stream was refreshing.

Sai blushed, making her blush too."I was just passing through and I got thirsty and…" he rubbed the back of his head and realized his excuse wasn't very convincing.He knew Amilynn was right.He couldn't stay away from her; no matter how hard he tried.

Amilynn walked to him and held out her hand, "would you like to walk with me in the stream?"

Sai took it without question and without hesitating to give her a kiss.

In autumn came the time of the harvest.Sekhmet pulled out a hat and walked to a boat.He breathed in the scent of dew and trees.He wasn't a farmer but in the harvest time, he fished before the waters froze.Sekhmet fished whenever he found the time.{I wish I knew more about Sekhmet other than he was a fisherman.}He paddled into the water of the ocean.He saw dolphins jumping far off into the sea.He smiled and placed his net over the boat.

There was a squeaking noise over his head and then a splash into his face, "what on earth?" he grunted.Then he noticed his hat was gone.Sekhmet sighed; realizing a friendly dolphin wanted to play and just took his hat from him."Which one of you has my hat?Come on now, let's have that back."

He saw a glamorous and familiar aqua colored hair splash the water.Michelle's head came up above the water just in front of Sekhmet's boat.She wore Sekhmet's hat.

"I believe this belongs to you," she said with a smile, taking it off and holding it to him.

Sekhmet took the hat and looked at it.He smiled at her and placed it back onto her head, "here, you keep it.It looks nice on you."

Michelle was speechless and she placed her hands on the edge of Sekhmet's boat.She sighed and looked at Sekhmet longingly; for he was the first human she set eyes on.Sekhmet placed his hand over hers and gave her a short and sweet kiss.

Ryo couldn't seem to stay away from Raye's temple and her grandfather wouldn't even let him leave even if he wanted too.Although Raye told him never to come into the room where the great fire spirit was, Ryo couldn't help it and entered as she did her meditating.

"Fire, Sun, Earth, Rock, Water, Air---," she went on with her chanting, unaware that Ryo was watching her."Great Fire Spirit, tell me what I need to know, tell me…"

"What is it that you need to know?" Ryo blurted.

"Ryo!" she turned around, "what's wrong with you!?I told you not to come in here when I'm meditating!First you come in on me when I'm taking a bath and now you come in when I'm meditating!You must have a good reason to come in here!"

"Well, you see, I," Ryo knew he should have planned this out.

"I'm waiting," she groaned.

He blushed and smiled as he took her hand, "I just wanted to say I liked how you handled everything when we fought. And I wanted to thank you for leading us to the church."

"Oh," she mumbled, "you're welcome."

"Another thing," he said, "could you show me how you do this?"

"Do what?" she tilted her head.

"Your meditation thing," he confirmed, pointing to the fire, "Can you show me?"

Raye smiled, "I sure can.Kneel down with me." She pulled him down next to her and placed her palms together, "now chant with me, 'Fire, Water, Sun, Earth--'" she closed her eyes.

"Fire, Water, Sun, Earth--," Ryo echoed, keeping one eye open.He pulled his hands down and placed them on her shoulders.Raye opened her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Shh," and Ryo kissed her softly on the lips as the crackling blaze of fire burned as the fire between them.

Raye's grandfather opened the door just a crack.He grinned and closed the door as he petted Whiteblaze, "I knew my grandfather would find someone suitable for her.Come with me, Whiteblaze, I have a special dinner for you."

Whiteblaze would never be angry with Ryo for choosing to stay here ever again.

In the mountains, snow, cold and winter came and Lita finally made herself some winter clothes.She wore snow moccasins on her feet and longer wolf skin garments.Sage decided to remain with her at her cave and having a man stay at her cave made her feel a bit uneasy wearing her small wolf skin garments, no matter what season it was.She was preparing dinner while Sage was outside playing with the wolves.The wolves were as great a friend to Sage as she was to him, although, he wasn't exactly fond of deer meat as they were.

Sage walked down the bank of the river while the wolves chased him.They jumped on his back playfully and he fell into the snow.They growled and Sage growled back and rubbed the wolves' bellies.He raised his head up and saw on the other side of the river was one lone pink flower.Getting to his feet, Sage wondered how a flower could exist in the cold._Lita will really like that,_ he thought.He began to walk to the edge of the river and the wolves whimpered behind him.

"Don't worry, I'll be back," Sage said behind his shoulder.He tested the strength of the frozen ice on the river.He didn't hear any cracking and he knew that the water was deep enough.He carefully walked to the other side of the river and plucked the flower.He took a whiff and was reminded of how sweet Lita's hair smelled whenever he was close enough to smell her hair.Lita was an amazon and a pretty one at that.But she was a warrior and he didn't know how she felt about him.Sage wanted to let her know how special he thought she was without making her mad or lose her tough amazon attitude. 

With these thoughts in mind, he stepped back onto the ice. The wolves whimpered again.One barked and growled, but it wasn't a growl of hunger but a growl of warning and concern.Sage was in the center of the frozen river and just as he heard the cracking sound of ice, he tried to get to safety but fell into the ice frozen river.The wolves jumped in to save him and pull him to shore while another went back to the cave.

Lita made rabbit stew and kept it warm over the fire."Dinner is ready!" she cried as she walked to the entrance to the cave.One of her wolves came to her and pulle don her sleeve as it grunted."What is it?" she asked.

The wolf grunted and growled, looking at her with the look of fear.Then Lita knew that something was wrong.She followed the wolf to a wet and cold Sage.The remaining wolves were lying next to him to keep him warm.

"Sage, what happened?" she asked as she knelt down to him.

"Here, this is for you," he caughed, giving her the flower."It w-was across the r-riverrrr."His lips were becoming blue but at least he was still alive when she got to him.

"OH sage, why ever would you do that for?" she asked with a tear forming, "don't you know that it's dangerous?"

"I did it because I'm y-your friend," he stammered, his teeth chattering together."And, and, and, I-I l-l-l-loooove y-you."

"I love you too," she held him close, "dear God, Sage, you're freezing!I must bring you back to the cave before you freeze to death!" she smiled, "I'm really getting tired of finding you laying in the snow!" she helped him to his feet but he was too cold to walk.He walked a few steps and she dragged him the rest of the way.

"I'm sorry," Sage mumbled as Lita laid him against the rock wall.

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm such a burden to you," he replied.

"That's not true," Lita said, "you know that.I'm just glad you're safe.Let's get you out of these wet clothes."

"What?" he asked.

Lita pulled off his wet shirt; "you'll just get colder with these wet clothes on."She took off his shoes and hung them over the fire to dry, "some stew should help you warm up."

Sage removed his own pants after asking Lita to turn around. He got underneath a cover and she turned around to see him close to sleep.She knelt down to him and fed him some stew and it did warm him up a little more."I'm still a little cold though," he shivered.

"You'll be alright," she placed the pot back to the fire and fed some to her wolves.Soon, Sage fell asleep.Lita stayed close to him.She touched his forehead and felt a slight fever.She placed her hand on his chest and it still felt cold."Oh no," she mumbled.There was one last thing to do to help, she had to give away some of her own body heat.She lifted off her long over garment shirt to reveal a small midriff shirt she wore underneath and took off her long pants to reveal short pants.

The wolves looked at Lita like she had lost her mind and left. Holding the flower he gave her, Lita lifted the blanket and nestled onto Sage, rubbing his chest to keep the blood moving."Come on, stay with me," she coached, "don't leave me."Moments later, sleepiness took her over and she fell asleep on Sage's chest.

Sage thought he was dreaming or maybe even dead.He felt Lita's warm body on his and tried to lift his achy arms up around her.They felt heavy but he looked at her and tried again and succeeded.Sage smiled and breathed in her hair.

_Am I dead?Am I dreaming?Is this an angel that I'm holding?_

_ _

Lita awoke, "you're awake!Are you alright?" she asked.

"If I'm going to die," he said, "I want to hold you in my arms before I go."

Lita grinned, "oh, Sage, you're not going to die.You're going to be just fine."

Sage reached his hand to cup her face, "are you sure?Because I swear I'm looking at an angel."

Lita smiled and tried to keep herself from becoming teary eyed, "oh, Sage.I thought I lost you!" she pressed her cheek against his chest and he laid his chin over her head.Their hearts began to beat fast and rhythmically with each other.Lita lifted her head and kissed Sage on the mouth as he held her close.As long as he had Lita, Sage never had to worry about being cold again.

Trista was surprised to find Kale looking at the stars as the snow was falling down at the mountains.He was sitting with his back against a tree and he wore a black cloak and a brown leather suit.Trista wore a long red dress but no coat.She shivered and smiled."I didn't expect to see you here, Kale."

"Trista," Kale turned his head and smiled back."I just wanted to look at the stars.I don't' want to go another night without looking at the stars."

She sat next to him and hugged her knees."They are beautiful, aren't they?"

"I don't know if I could take it if the darkness swallowed the stars.I loved the darkness and I loved the cold but what if the darkness became too dark for me to handle?What if it took away the brightness of the stars?"Kale looked down and raised his eyes to the sky."I never knew how beautiful they were until that night."

Trista shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine," she fibbed.

"Trista, you're shivering," he removed his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders, keeping his arm around her."There you are."

Trista leaned against Kale's shoulder."Kale, I'm very pleased the way you handled yourself when Lelandra tried to---"

"You don't have to talk about it, Trista," he said, trying to avoid the subject, "the woman loves the darkness even more than I do.She's crazy and she's not half he woman you are."

"That's sweet, Kale."

"The truth is," Kale said, "I'm getting a bit fed up with the darkness, it's just, so, dark.It's empty.It was my only friend until well, I met you of course."

Trista grinned and kissed Kale on the forehead and nestled her head on his shoulder.Kale kissed her back and the stars sparkled overhead.

The seemingly sickly Hotaru sat in a meadow filled with flowers not far from her home.She wore a pale purple dress and white slippers on her feet.When someone called her name, she rose up her head and saw Anubis not too far away.

"Anubis!" she cried out happily.

Anubis smiled and walked to her, carrying a flower to add to her bouquet.She thanked him and smelt it and pushed the bouquet of flowers to his nose. He sniffed them lightly.

"It's good to see you again, Hotaru."

Hotaru nodded in understanding, "you too, Anubis.I've missed you."She stood up and felt a little light headed, nearly fainting.

"Are you alright?" Anubis asked as he caught her.

"I think so."

"Let me take you out of the sun," he looked around and found a gazebo.He picked her up in his arms and carried her there.He laid her against a pillar and a light shower started to fall.

"Well, I'm out of the sun now," Hotaru smiled, "and the rain.Anubis, what can I do for you?I get the feeling you didn't come to see me just to see me."

"I never told you the way you make me feel," Anubis said.

"Hmm?"

"When you healed the wound in my shoulder," he touched his shoulder where Rowen pierced with his, "you healed my heart too.You filled the void inside my soul.You gave my life meaning."

"I only meant to heal your wound.I didn't know I could do that."Hotaru blushed at the kind attention Anubis was giving to her.

"Thank you," Anubis said finally as he took both of her hands in his, his greenish-blue eyes shining with loyalty and kindness, "thank you." And he kissed her hands.He lifted her up and wrapped his arms around her.Hotaru looked up at him with a sweet smile.

"I knew you weren't cruel as you said you were," Hotaru said."I sense loyalty in you.I like that in you, Anubis.I don't have many loyal friends."

"Well, you do now," he kissed her and all was silent except the light tapping of the rain hitting the roof.

Darien eventually went to a good school in France.As he walked down the road to the university, he saw the girl in front of him trip and drop her books.Being the kind man he was, he knelt down and helped her pick up the books.

"You alright?" Darien asked.

"Yes, thank you," the girl raised her reddish-brown head and noticed the medallion he wore, showing he was a prince from another country."Oh my!" she bowed her head back down, "I didn't know you were a prince!"

_I knew I should have left this thing home!_ Darien put his hand over the medallion, "Oh, get up, please.You don't need to address me."He helped the girl to her feet."I'm not at my country right now; I ran away so I could go to school.Just forget I'm a prince.I'm a commoner like yourself."

"The royal life is too glamorous for you, your high--" she began with smile.

"Please, call me Darien."

She blushed, "Darien."

"Yes, I found all the glamour just a bit too boring," Darien replied.

"My name is Mia," she introduced herself, "I go to the university too."

"Well, Mia shall we?" he lent Mia his arm.

Mia smiled and took his arm and the two walked to the university together.{AN: I know I said in the first chapter I was not going to have Mia but since I put Darien in here, I thought I'd put them together!}

And so, the warriors and warlords became quiet close with the soldiers.They were all one.Darien found something better than a wedding and he began to learn things he's always wanted to know.He wrote Serena every now and then but they were letters of friendship, not love that of course they both did not mind.For Serena has also chosen her own path to follow.

** **

**The End.Oh, I'm kidding! Here's the real ending!Although, I must warn you, this is a bit limey. I don't know why people call them limes and lemons when the writer only intends to make them sweet!Well, it's my story and I want it to be sweet so it's not a lime or lemon, I'm calling it a _STRAWBERRY_!**

** **

In mid late spring, all the animals were in pairs.The birds flew together, the butterflies flew together and the rabbits and squirrels played together.Serena and Rowen were together also.They were in the forest where their hearts led themselves to each other when Rowen left and Serena went after him. They wanted some time alone and the castle was always too crowded.They were enjoying a picnic.

As Rowen was reading a book, Serena picked up a strawberry.{Hey, I'm calling it a strawberry, might as well strawberries to it!Do you know that strawberries actually increase someone's sex drive?I'm serious; I read it in a magazine!}Serena leaned to Rowen and fed him the strawberry.He savored the sweet taste of the fruit and also her fingers.He held them to his lips as he kissed them lightly.

"This was a wonderful idea, Serena," Rowen said. "Let's do this again tomorrow."

The pair was naked and their clothes were a pile on the ground.Serena pushed the basket away and picked up Rowen's cape and wrapped it around her as she lay upon him.Now Rowen fed her a strawberry, watching the way she closed her eyes when she bit into it and the way she licked her lips when she finished.

"We have the rest of our lives, Rowen," Serena whispered, "we can do this every day of spring if you want."

Rowen smiled and stroked her cheek.She closed her eyes as she leaned her head into his hand.A tear brimmed into her eyes, realizing how close she came to not share this moment with Rowen.If she made the wrong choice, she would be married to Darien and they would both be unhappy.Their lovemaking would not be this magical, this beautiful.She knew Darien cared for her and she cared for him too.He would be gentle with her but there would be no love in his eyes.They would only be making love because they would need a child to carry on the family name, not because they loved each other.And when they were finished, they would turn on their sides and go to sleep, wondering why they weren't satisfied.It would never change.Darien wouldn't hold her while she slept.That just was not the way he felt about her.

Serena sniffed as she let the tear fall.Rowen wiped it away, "what's the matter?"

"I'm just so happy," she said, "and I'm also sad, to think that I almost married Darien, that I would never be able to see you again."

"Shh," Rowen stroked his hands through her long hair that was free.She took her hair down so it wouldn't be in those long pigtails.It fell down around her and onto Rowen's chest."What matters if that we are here now, Serena.We're together."He looked far into her shiny blue eyes, "when there's love, Serena, we can't be apart."

Serena smiled and laid her head upon Rowen's chest.She ran her fingers up and down his chest and arms.His hand went up to her back and to her hair.She kissed his chest up to his neck and to his lips.They turned over and Rowen outlined her face with his chin.Overwhelmed with excitement, devotion and affection, Serena tilted her head back.Rowen showered her face and neck with kisses.Serena pulled up and laid her chin on his shoulder.She needed to be close and feel his love.

Their hearts were racing together with each other. The birds singing were pleasurable sounds of music.Everything was so beautiful.Rowen never knew he could love somebody as much as he loved Serena.He couldn't recall when he felt so alive and Serena could say the same.Serena moaned Rowen's name as she reached her hand to his hair.The love, the passion, was so intense; it made Serena feel more alive than she's been in all her days.

"You're so beautiful," Rowen said, pushing his self up.His hands were on the blanket, inches from her shoulders.He looked admiringly over her body.Serena placed a hand to his chest. "To think that I almost let you go.I'm so glad I found you again."

"I wouldn't let you leave," Serena said, "I couldn't stand it; I couldn't live with someone I did not love."

Rowen smiled and lowered himself back down to her.Everything was going to be all right now that they found each other.They were one and there was nothing, nothing that could tear them apart.

**Now that's the end!Review please!**


End file.
